


末日救主

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗 灵异 剧情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

弗雷凡斯，曾经繁荣的白色城镇现在却是一片荒凉，巨大的铁丝网把整个城镇包围起来，关于传染病的恐怖传说让这里成了远近闻名的禁区，那是个不欢迎任何人的城镇。

当地人从来不会靠近，慕名而来的探险者大多被好心的居民劝走。固执的家伙也不是没有，但是大多进入城镇后就再也没有出来，只能给当地人再增添一个说服他人的力证。

酒馆好心的老板看着驶向白色城镇的车辆惋惜地摇了摇头。那是个年轻的冒险者，带着一顶破旧的草帽，笑容开朗，精力旺盛。那些恐怖传说和真实事例都没能阻止这个年轻人，倒不如说反倒让他更加跃跃欲试了，  
“那么年轻的孩子……”  
老板叹息着返回酒馆，好像已经看到了冒险者的悲惨结局。

路飞是个莽撞的孩子，开车的时候也是横冲直撞，不管不顾。幸好通往白色城镇的公路上只有他自己，所以就算是开成s型也算不上危险。高大的吉普车窗户都被放下，猎猎的风吹过男孩的黑发，那顶草帽也被风吹得很不安分。

路飞不得不分出一只手扣住自己的宝贝帽子，男孩只用一只手握着方向盘，小臂上的肌肉随着用力稍稍隆起，从那流畅的线条就能看出冒险者拥有一具久经磨练的精壮身体。路飞虽然年纪不大，却算得上是资深的冒险家了。

为了开车时不被刺目的阳光干扰，男孩戴了一副墨镜，漂亮的圆眼睛被挡在镜片后面，男孩的嘴角大大咧开，好像那些传闻一点都没让他觉得不安。吉普车一个漂亮的甩尾停在了铁丝网前面，路飞从车上跳下来，随手关上了车门，发出砰的一声，衬得周围更加安静，好像连风声都没有。

路飞摘下了自己的墨镜，随手挂在t恤的领口，眼前的景象终于变回彩色。他走近锈迹斑斑的铁丝网，手掌抓着铁丝把脸颊贴近，被围起来的城镇到处都是白色，就算是以现在的眼光来看，那些建筑也足够精致，错落有致地排列，和白色的城镇相得益彰。可是男孩却没有流露出什么赞叹的神色，好像眼前这座美丽的城镇也算不了什么。

探险者拥有最好的情报后援，罗宾给出的建议是不要开车入内，剪开铁网步行进入是更适宜的冒险方式。路飞对这个没什么意见，他喜欢车也同样喜欢用自己双脚丈量土地。男孩从后备箱里拿出娜美为他准备好的冒险背包，又从工具箱里拿出了一把虎口钳。

然后，工具箱旁边罗宾特意放在显眼位置的白色粉饼闯进路飞的眼睛。在出发前罗宾曾特意叮嘱他要把裸露的皮肤涂上白色斑块然后在进入弗雷凡斯。虽然罗宾也不确定这个情报是否真实有用，但是总比什么都不知道，直接闯进去来得安全一点。  
“啊！这个，罗宾说过的！”  
路飞想起了罗宾的交代，不过他也只是拿起粉饼在自己的脸颊，手臂上随意拍上几下，比起罗宾说的白色斑块，路飞倒更像是掉进面粉堆里的小鬼。

粉饼被扔回后备箱，巨大的冒险背包紧贴着路飞的后背，带着草帽的路飞现在看起来就更像是一个冒险家了。年轻的冒险者一只手高举起老虎钳，另一只手很有气势地关上后备箱门。男孩面向白色城镇，严肃的神色出现在他圆稚的脸上，看起来有点滑稽，  
“出发！”

已经生锈的铁丝网很容易被剪断，不一会儿男孩就破坏出了一个足矣让他通过的大洞，老虎钳被塞进工装裤的口袋里，路飞钻过了铁丝网，正式进入白色城镇。路飞进入的地方是一个普通街区，相似的小路和建筑物绕得男孩眼晕，阳光火辣辣的照下来，热得路飞更加头昏脑胀，男孩眯着眼看向天上那轮亮到虚假的巨大烈阳，再一次戴上了自己的墨镜。

走了半个小时，路飞才终于遇到白色城镇里的居民，两个男人一起并肩行走，裸露的皮肤上有着和罗宾描述一样的白色斑块，  
“喂—— 你们知道医院在哪吗？我迷路了！”  
走了这么久才遇到人，路飞连忙一边挥手一边大声发问。两个居民听到声音后转过身体，他们的脸上也都是白斑，就算是正常的肤色看起来也格外苍白。他们的眼睛十分呆滞，在看到路飞之后才好像活了过来，随着眼珠的缓慢转动，他们呆板的面容也露出了僵硬的笑容。

随着这两个居民的接近，路飞似乎感受到了他们身上微妙的恶意，男孩抬手摘下了自己的墨镜。路飞定定地打量正逐步逼近自己的两个居民，脸上的神色突然变得严肃起来，像是预见到了什么一样，  
“喂，我可没有理由和你们这些家伙打架……”

弗雷凡斯正午的安静被打破，一个大胆的外来者正在城市中央的街道上奔跑，身后则是许许多多弗雷凡斯的居民。这些长着白斑的暴躁人士疯狂地追赶着前面“领跑”的冒险者，从高处看就像是追逐糖霜的疯狂蚁潮，更让人畏惧的是还有更多的居民从城市的支干路线向这里汇聚而来，就像是一场居民间默契的暴动，他们不约而同地向外来者发起攻击。

“可恶，数量太多了……”  
戴着草帽的冒险者分神回头看了一眼自己的身后，拥挤程度就足够恐怖的巨大人流裹挟着弗雷凡斯的恶意而来，简直像是触动了整个城市的意志一般。路飞几乎是从嗓子里喘出了一声呻吟，脚下却丝毫不停，男孩开始一边奔逃一边四处张望，  
“医院在哪？这里难道没有医院吗？！”

居民彼此之间的推攘降低了整体的速度，眼看着路飞和他们之间的距离越来越大，人群也跟着越发躁动起来。路飞仿佛也看到了逃脱的希望，男孩的脸上露出喜色，可是一阵更嘈杂的响声出现在路飞前方，又是一波人潮，他们是从城市的另一端赶来的。路飞奔逃的脚步迟疑地停了下来，男孩站在道路中央前后张望，一眼看不尽的人头耸动，前后都是绝路，就在路飞踌躇的时候，好运气的男孩抬头看了一眼四周，发现了一个显眼的红色十字标志，  
“那是医院！”

医院的大门被猛地推开又被迅速合拢，路飞终于躲进了医院。医院里没有阳光，阴冷的大厅空荡荡的，路飞回头张望，发现那些人群居然没有进来追他，他们而是在门口徘徊一会儿就四下散去了。路飞站在玻璃门前打量那些恢复正常，四处漫步的居民们，  
“他们不敢进来？”

路飞转过身环顾四周，这家医院安静极了，医生护士病人，路飞一个也没看见，  
“有人吗？！”  
背着巨大背包的探险者不再考虑门外那些奇怪的居民，他一边探索医院一边大声喊起来。路飞的脚步声在走廊里回荡，声控灯时亮时灭，使得路飞的影子也是时有时无，男孩搓了搓自己露在外面的双臂，  
“这医院好冷……”

走廊的尽头是楼梯，黑压压的通往楼上，没有窗户也没有灯，怎么看都很诡异。但是路飞却毫不犹豫的迈步走上了台阶，  
“南边的岛，真是暖和，菠萝好吃，脑袋发热，笨蛋白痴……”  
路飞唱着不成调的奇怪歌曲向前走，本就不太悦耳的歌声，在这空旷的楼梯间里一回荡就更吓人了。

路飞倒是一点也不害怕，他脚步轻快，很快就到了二楼，楼梯间的铁门吱哑一声被路飞推开，这层就和一楼不太一样了，比起医院更像是住宅，房间布置的十分温馨。家具虽然陈旧，但是干净整洁，看来是有人长期居住的。木制桌面上摆着一张全家福，照片已经泛黄了，上面是看起来十分幸福的一家四口，父母和妹妹都笑得很开心，哥哥也在笑，只是看起来总有点阴郁。

那是个带着斑点帽的男孩，眼下的黑眼圈重得不符合年龄，不知道是不是路飞的错觉，他总觉得那照片里的男孩像是在盯着他看。路飞稍稍把照片偏了一下，男孩的眼珠居然真的也跟着转过来，  
“放下！”  
一个低沉的声音突然从背后响起，就算是路飞也被吓了一个激灵。

路飞回转头，一个高大的男人站在他背后，并且伸出手臂从路飞手里抽走了那个相框，  
“你是外来的？”  
男人一边发问，一边把相框朝下扣在桌面上。路飞这才开始仔细打量这个男人。他带着和相片上的男孩一样的斑点帽，眼下是同样浓重的黑眼圈，瘦削得有些阴郁的面孔，修剪整齐的小胡子。

眼前这个男人，就是照片上那个男孩长大的样子。


	2. Chapter 2

“你是医生吗？！”  
路飞看着男人身上的白大褂发问，男人点点头，算是承认。  
“那你知道停尸间在哪吗？！”  
男孩的问题十分古怪。男人看着路飞，巨大结实的专业背包，便于行动的利落服装，还有脑后的那顶破旧草帽，看起来有些年头了，也许是从父辈传下来的？显而易见，一个对弗雷凡斯慕名而来的冒险者。那么问出这样的问题也就不奇怪了，医院停尸间一直是冒险的好去处，甚至可以说是灵异圣地。

“太失礼了，冒险者。在问问题之前，你至少应该说一下自己的名字。”  
男人面上噙着笑，可那笑意却不及眼底，金色的眼睛里好像涌动着某种恶意。  
“我是蒙奇•D•路飞，是要成为冒险王的男人！”  
很有气势的自我介绍，从男孩坚定的表情可以看出，他对那个中二的称号是认真的。  
“特拉法尔加•罗，一名医生。”

“现在能告诉我停尸间在哪里了吧，特…加…特拉男！”  
男孩的舌头被罗拗口的名字拌了两次之后，就自作主张地叫起了奇怪的称呼。罗倒是没在意这个，  
“弗雷凡斯不欢迎外来者，这家医院也没有停尸间。你最好现在就回到你来的地方……”  
罗停顿了一下，眼睛再一次扫过男孩的草帽，  
“……草帽当家的。这里不是能够拿来玩探险游戏的地方。”

“冒险可不是闹着玩，特拉男。”  
路飞皱起了眉，  
“我是认真的。”  
所有的小鬼都觉得自己是认真的，罗的眼睛稍稍眯起了一下，挑起一边嘴角，  
“是打赌输了还是想在女孩面前出风头？”  
不等路飞回答，罗就话锋一转，  
“不过，你这伪装实在是……”  
罗看着路飞身上的白粉忍不住勾起嘴角，  
“你能活着来到这可真不容易。”

路飞抬眼看向罗，男人身上有着和弗雷凡斯人一样的白色斑块，那些斑块和男人身上的纹身交错，看起来有些让人头晕目眩。  
“说到这个，特拉男不攻击我吗？”  
路飞露出了好奇的神色，眼前的男人好像和那些居民差别很大。  
“我是个医生，不喜欢伤人。”  
罗干脆地回应路飞，但是脸上的笑却一点也不诚恳。

路飞点点头，像是明白了什么一样，  
“所以他们不进来攻击我，是因为这里是医院？”  
“算是吧……咳咳……”  
突如其来的一阵咳嗽打断了罗的话语，一段长久而剧烈的咳嗽，这个可怜的医生好像要把自己的肺咳出来。在罗的咳嗽停止之后，男人看起来就好像虚弱了不少。  
“你生病了吗？”  
路飞有些担忧地注视着罗。

“啊啊，铅铂病。”  
男人抬起头，虚弱的面容里带着那种挑衅式的恶意，像是在等着男孩被吓到尖叫出声。可是路飞却平静的好像罗只是得了感冒一样，医生愣了一下，  
“你不怕吗？”  
“生病的是你，我为什么要怕？”  
这次不解的人变成了路飞。  
“如果是传染病呢？”  
路飞没有表现出任何担忧，反倒大大地笑起来，  
“我不怕生病，我有世界上最好的医生做伙伴！”  
男孩一副与有荣焉的模样，罗沉默着看他，天真过头的家伙。

“既然这里没有停尸间，那我就去其他地方了！”  
路飞不打算再在这里逗留，男孩转身走向窗户，看起来是想要从窗子跳下去继续自己的冒险，男孩的背影十分坚定，而罗低头看了一下自己手背上的白斑，像是突然想到了什么，医生抬起头，叫住了向窗下张望的冒险者，  
“草帽当家的，我们合作怎么样？”

窗户已经被男孩推开，听到这句话的路飞转过身与罗对视，男孩用手臂撑着窗沿，轻盈地坐到那上面。窗外的风和阳光一起落在他的发丝上，男孩的小腿在空中晃了两下，  
“为什么要和我合作？特拉男。”  
男人嗤笑了一声，  
“你能活着回来的概率基本为零，反正都会死在这，倒不如利用你最后的生命为我做点什么。”

这不是什么好的合作理由，脾气再好的冒险者在听了这个以后也不会再理会这个恶毒的男人。但是，要成为冒险王的男人确实与众不同，路飞没有因为这接近诅咒的话语而心生恼火，反倒是露出了一个更大的笑容，  
“你真是个怪人，特拉男。如果你真的不在意我的死活，只要用好听的话骗我合作就好了。明明是好心，却要说这么难听的话。尼嘻嘻嘻，你一定很不讨人喜欢。”  
路飞没有在意男人的黑脸，自顾自地说下去，  
“冒险才不是闹着玩的事，既然来到了这里，我当然就已经做好会失去性命的觉悟。”

路飞从窗沿上跳下来，重新走到罗的面前，男孩伸出拳头，  
“如果想和我合作的话，你也得做好一样的觉悟才行，特拉男。”  
医生看着路飞，他的眼神坚定严肃，可表情又很轻松，带着一种不讲道理的自信。罗拿出了对待合作者的慎重态度，重新仔细打量了一遍面前的男孩，罗逐渐露出了一个愉悦的笑容，  
“当然，我会的。”

路飞也跟着笑起来，  
“我们怎么合作？”  
“我给你你想要的，你给我我想要的。”  
医生不知道从哪里拿出了一张地图，对着路飞挥了两下，地图是冒险者重要的伙伴。而路飞也确实如罗所想的那样，眼睛一下子亮了起来，  
“那就合作愉快，草帽当家的。”

在达成合作后，路飞的第一个目的地就是弗雷凡斯的图书馆，在空旷的大厅中能够隐约闻到油墨香气，冒险者显然不热衷阅读，那些顶到天花板的高大书架和填满空隙的珍贵图书都不能吸引路飞的注意力。如果不是罗的要求，路飞绝对不会来这个无趣的地方，而罗要的东西也十分无趣，是图书馆中关于弗雷凡斯历史的所有资料。

任何一个了解路飞的人都不会提出这样的要求，路飞站在高大的书架下面，苦恼地仰头分辨那些书籍名称，最后男孩做出了一个恍然大悟的表情，  
“干脆把它们全都搬回去好了！”  
不过，医院变成图书馆的悲惨结局不会发生，因为就在路飞触碰到书籍的时候，整个书架就都突然坍塌下来，幸好冒险者身手敏捷才没有被砸在书架下面。轰隆隆的坍塌声在图书馆中回响，而那些书籍在落地的一瞬间就变成了黑色的灰烬。路飞惊愕地看着面前的景象，有些无措地挠了挠自己的黑发，他蹲下身子抓了一把灰烬在手里，  
“特拉男会想要这个吗？”  
冒险者茫然地环顾图书馆的四周，这里还有许多个同样高大的书架。

重物倒塌的声音在图书馆里连绵不断地响起来，简直像是一场小型地震，过了很久之后图书馆才恢复原来的平静，冒险者咳嗽着从里面走出，那些灰烬呛的路飞几乎睁不开眼睛，男孩最后只从图书馆里拿出了一本书，那是放在柜台上的一本，好像是还没来得及归还的书籍。黑色的封面看起来古朴厚重，烫金的标题字迹已经发暗，里面的书页一看就是被翻看了多次，路飞一个字一个字的读出书籍的名字，  
“弗雷凡斯圣经。”

“我回来了，特拉男！”  
男孩的大喊和脚步声一起从楼梯间传进来，当路飞走进房间时，罗正坐在沙发上等他，  
“你拿到我想要的东西了吗？草帽当家的。”  
医生显然很满意他的合作者活着回来，他的声音也变得柔和了一些。路飞把手中的书塞到罗怀里，  
“只有这个，特拉男，其他的书一下子就都变成灰了，像变魔术似的！”  
男孩没心没肺地向罗描述在图书馆的事，就像不知道那看起来有多诡异，罗也表现的不太在乎，他只是一副若有所思的样子，一边听路飞讲，一边用手指摩挲那本《弗雷凡斯圣经》。

“我知道了，辛苦你了，草帽当家的。”  
路飞随意地挥了挥手臂，示意罗不用这么客气，这时候医生才注意到男孩手臂上的擦伤和青紫，  
“你受伤了？”  
路飞顺着罗的视线看向自己的手臂，  
“是那些书架，它们可真够重的！不过不用管它！我下一个要去的地方是哪里？”  
男孩期待地看向医生，好像迫不及待地想要进行下一个冒险。

“我好歹是个医生。”  
罗有些严肃地皱起了眉。路飞似乎很习惯被医生管教，看见罗的表情后就不再挣扎，向医生伸出手臂，  
“那就拜托你了，特拉男！”

“嘶，你的手好凉！”  
路飞倒吸了一口冷气。医生的手握着男孩的手臂，一层薄薄的橡胶手套隔绝不了罗的体温。路飞下意识地缩了一下手臂，却被罗牢牢抓住。医生手中的镊子夹着酒精棉，他握住男孩手臂的手指威胁似的点了一下手中温热的皮肤，  
“你最好别乱动，草帽当家的。”  
医生抬起头扫了一眼路飞还沾染汗迹的额头，  
“是你剧烈运动后体温太高了吧。”

路飞没在这个问题上继续纠结，他开始仔细打量面前这个男人。医生垂着头，后颈的皮肤从杂乱的黑发中露出一点，显出点和外表不符的柔软。罗金色的眼睛认真地注视男孩的伤口，睫毛的阴影落在眼下，随着医生的眨眼微微颤动。盯着医生的男孩喉结滚动了一下，发出了一点含糊的声音。

医生的手顿了一下，他以为是自己弄疼了路飞，男人没有抬头，只是低声叮嘱了一句，  
“忍着点。”  
虽然表情依旧严肃，可手上却好像放轻了一些，  
“特拉男果然是个温柔的人！”  
“别说这种让人恶心的话，只是医生的职责而已。”  
男人似乎很受不了这种话，连眉心都拧在一起，路飞看着罗的表情，嘻嘻地笑起来。


	3. Chapter 3

“好了，可以再次开始你的冒险了。”  
为男孩处理好伤口的医生合上了自己陈旧的医药箱。男人抬手打开了身边的窗户，滚烫的空气一涌而入，冲淡了房间里的阴沉气息。罗的脸上挂着恶劣的笑容，摆出了一副送客的架势，像是在报复路飞之前的话语。

男孩把头伸出窗户向下望了一眼，两层楼的高度，可供攀爬的墙外管道，没有聚集起来的不友善的居民，冒险者很满意这条离开医院的路，他之前就打算这么做来着，  
“嘻嘻嘻，谢啦！特拉男！”  
男孩亲昵地拍了拍医生的肩膀，然后就踩着窗沿从窗户翻了下去，  
“喔吼——”

年轻的冒险者身手矫健，等到罗再向窗外看去时，男孩已经敏捷地跳到了地面上，为了缓冲冲击力，路飞顺势在地下打了一个滚，沾染尘土的冒险家随意拍了拍自己的衣服裤子。路飞再一次抬头，试图和罗道别，但是那扇窗户已经紧紧地合拢了，就像是从未打开过。阳光照射在医院大楼的玻璃上，反射出刺目的光，路飞在强烈的光线中眯起眼睛，向着无人的房间挥手道别。

年轻冒险家的第二个目的地是一所教会学校，在医生给的地图上，这所学校的位置被特意圈出来。路飞仔细辨认了一下，把地图与当前的街道对应，然后就哼着不成曲的小调向目的地前进。

和之前路飞去图书馆时一样，弗雷凡斯的居民们都在自己做自己的事，他们购物，聊天，工作，除了身上的白斑和略显迟缓的反应以外和普通人没什么区别。一位母亲带着她的孩子在面包店门前买第二天的早餐，一位先生为自己的妻子挑选一束鲜花，还有为自己购买拐杖的老人，一切都井然有序。

可是一旦路飞进入他们的视野时，这些居民就仿佛被点燃的炸药桶，他们开始疯狂地追逐袭击路飞这个外来者，就像受到惊扰的马群。他们拒绝和路飞进行任何沟通，年轻的冒险者只能在街道上奔跑，直到他闯进了那所学校。

就像进入罗的医院时一样，那些居民没有再继续追逐路飞，而是在门口徘徊片刻就离开了。路飞并未对这样的不欢迎感到沮丧，他立刻就进入了冒险状态，开始探索这栋教学楼。教室的门窗都紧闭着，安静的教学楼里只有路飞的脚步声回荡，男孩从走廊的窗户向那些教室里面看去，座椅上空无一人。

路飞把自己的脸颊贴在玻璃上，男孩过大的眼睛盯着空荡荡的教室，仿佛在与里面的人对视，  
“总觉得有很多人在盯着我呢……”  
冒险者的眼珠从左至右缓缓转动，像是在点数教室里的人数，他被玻璃挤压变形的唇瓣向上勾起，路飞露出了一个怪异的笑容，男孩发出含糊地声音，  
“真是越来越有意思了啊！”

路飞没有在这间教室的门外多做停留，他沿着走廊继续前进，路过许多相同的教室，这些没有学生的教室门上都贴着一些照片和奖状，那是同学们的合影还有班级获得的荣誉。年轻的冒险者大略扫了几眼就不再关注，路飞看到了走廊尽头的特殊房间，那上面挂着十字架标志，那是这所教会学校的传经室。

失去耐心的冒险者跑向那间传经室，在路飞跑过最后一间教室时，男孩又迅速地退了回来，他的目光放在了最后一件教室的门上，那是一张同学们的合影，一个熟悉的身影被保存在相片上，男孩伸出手，  
“特拉男……”

年幼时的医生站在同学们中间，依旧是那样阴沉的表情，手里还拎着一只可怜的青蛙，他注视着镜头，就像是在与路飞对视，一种阴冷感笼罩了年轻的冒险者。路飞不自觉地颤抖了一下，然后他就摘下了这张相片，放进自己上衣贴身的口袋里。男孩拍了拍口袋里的相片，大步走进了前方的传经室。而在传经室大门关上后，失去相片的最后一间教室，有鲜血顺着门缝缓缓流出。

而此刻还什么都不知道的路飞已经坐在了传经室的最后一排。房间的最前面跪着一位修女，正在喃喃地向神祈祷，经历过暴躁居民围攻的路飞此刻不想再被修女追打，他只是安静地坐在椅子上打量周围。这里就是一间最普通的传经室，没有任何特别之处，修女空灵重复的声音让路飞感到困倦，冒险者最后环顾了一周这间漂亮的传经室就转身离开了。

当路飞离开传经室大门时，那位修女终于停下了祈祷，她转过身看向门口路飞的背影，一张血肉模糊的面容展露出来。修女的头颅就像是被打碎后又重新拼合到一起，破碎的血肉和边缘狰狞的皮肤还在努力地聚合到一起。如果有人愿意仔细观察的话，就能够从修女眉心的位置看出一个形状可怖的弹孔，那个直径的子弹足矣打碎人的头颅。修女勉强还能称得上眼睛的血肉紧紧盯着浑然不觉的冒险者，拼凑而成的唇舌蠕动，  
“充满慈悲的…救赎降临…”

一阵阴冷的风吹过路飞的后颈，男孩狐疑地回头，却只看到了传经室关上的大门。时间已经到了黄昏，学校中的光线更加昏暗，穿着靴子的冒险者没有注意脚下，男孩就这样踩着浓稠的鲜血走出了教学楼，在身后留下了一串血染的足迹。

黄昏的弗雷凡斯不再像白天那样喧闹，夜晚降临时，这座白色小镇就越发得安静。整个弗雷凡斯都陷入夜的黑暗，位于城镇中心的医院也没有点亮灯火，只有二楼的一点烛光出现在窗前。而在窗外，在这寂静的夜晚中则传来猛烈的拍打声。拿着蜡烛的医生只能看见一个手掌在不停地拍打窗户，玻璃在这样的拍打下仿佛随时都会破碎。

罗看着那个不停出现在窗户上的手掌，直到窗外发出呼喊声后医生才打开了窗户，一个敏捷的身影迅速从窗外翻了进来，在烛火中罗认出了眼前这个年轻人，那个外来的冒险者。  
“呼——得救了！”  
进来的男孩正是从学校归来的路飞，冒险者心有余悸地看向窗外，路飞没想到弗雷凡斯的夜晚依旧有居民在街道上游荡，他们甚至追着路飞爬上了水管。窗户被医生关紧，那些居民才终于散去。

“你又一次活着回来了，真是不错。草帽当家的。”  
医生握着烛台，烛光从下往上地照着罗，那让男人阴沉瘦削的面容越发可怖。似乎弗雷凡斯的夜晚对医生也有影响，他看起来比初见时更不友善。  
“别板着脸，特拉男！我找到和你相关的东西了，虽然只有一个。”  
路飞把上衣口袋里的相片拿出来，递给医生，  
“喏，你的相片。”  
罗在看到相片时明显愣了一下，整个城镇都好像跟着罗停滞了一刹那，随后医生就接过了那张薄薄的相片。

罗与相片里的自己对视，接着一一看过他身边的同学。等他再次与冒险者对视时，那双金色的眼睛变得有些呆滞，但是至少不再像刚才一样满怀恶意，罗伸手指了一下身旁的沙发，  
“你就在这里等待天亮。弗雷凡斯的夜晚没有安全的地方，不要乱走，也不要好奇，无论听到什么声音都不要去查探。”  
医生有些机械地交代了这些话，好像他曾经重复过无数遍。说完这些的罗没有等路飞应答，径直走进了自己的卧室。房门安静地关上，路飞失去了唯一的烛火，弗雷凡斯的夜晚吞噬了一切。

路飞在黑暗中看着罗的房门，眨了眨眼，然后就不再考虑这些。男孩摸着黑把背包里的肉罐头和压缩饼干拿出来，因为路飞异于常人的食量，他的背包里带的大部分都是食物和水。填饱了饥肠辘辘的肚子，男孩满足地倒在柔软的沙发上，那上面还有一张毛毯为路飞保持温暖。饱足和疲累很快就让路飞进入了梦乡，医院一楼的挂钟敲响了钟声，弗雷凡斯正式进入深夜。

窗外的月亮都被阴云掩盖，医院二楼没有一丝光亮。从罗居住的房间里传出了一些细微的声音，开始还难以辨认，随着声音越来越大，就可以听出那是指甲在抓挠房门的声音，刺耳的抓挠声在寂静地深夜响起，好像有什么怪物想要从那紧闭的房间逃出，  
“救命…有人吗？救救我！”  
尖利又沙哑的孩童声音响起，与那刺耳的声音诡异地交织在一起。可是路飞却还在熟睡，那些恐怖的声音都没能使路飞从梦中醒来。而二楼走廊则时不时传来沉重的脚步声，每当那些脚步声响起时，医生房间里的声音就会消失一段时间，然后就是更加尖锐急促地呼救声。这些让人毛骨悚然的声音响了一夜，直到第一缕晨光照进医院，医生门内的呼救声才逐渐消失，走廊也变得安静。

一夜好眠的路飞揉了揉眼睛，在沙发上伸了个懒腰，  
“天亮了啊！”


	4. Chapter 4

“看来你昨晚睡得不错？草帽当家的。”  
当罗走出房间时，冒险者正在把早餐的最后一口罐头肉塞进嘴里。男孩的腮帮子被填得极满，圆溜溜的大眼睛向上与罗对视，像是一只仓鼠或是青蛙。天刚亮客厅里就传来接连不断的开启罐头的声音，罗很直接地向路飞抱怨自己不平静的清晨，  
“你吵得我头痛。”  
不再是昨晚的阴沉或是呆滞，但是男人的黑眼圈还是让他看起来很不友好。

男孩艰难地把嘴里的食物全部咽下，然后才开口道歉，  
“抱歉，抱歉，不过我已经吃完了！”  
男孩试图捧起桌子上堆放的空罐头，向医生表示自己接下来会保持安静，但是很不幸，这些胡乱堆放的罐头在男孩的动作下一个一个地跌落下去，彼此碰撞发出更加刺耳的响声。男孩姿势滑稽地僵住，然后就对着罗露出了一个无辜的表情，上扬的嘴角看起来格外欠揍，  
“抱歉啦，特拉男。”

画有新目标的地图拍到了男孩脸上，  
“既然吃完了那就赶紧出发吧，草帽当家的。”  
医生抱着肩膀散漫地倚在门框上，脸上还有些困倦，看起来他打算等路飞离开以后再睡一会儿。  
“你不想和我一起去吗？！今天的目标是游乐园诶！”  
男孩看着手里的地图，邀请罗参与他的冒险。  
“我可不是看见游乐园就头脑发热的小鬼。”  
“嘻嘻嘻，你又这样，特拉男。我不会因为是游乐园就放松警惕的啦。”  
显然路飞已经习惯了医生的口不对心。罗显然被男孩噎了一下，他张口要说的话停顿了一下，变成了稍显恼怒的声音，  
“随便你。”  
医生转过身径直走回房间，顺便把冒险者没心没肺的笑声关在门外。

在接下来的一周里这样的对话时有发生。这一周之内冒险者已经跑到镇外补充了三次物资。那个酒馆老板第一次看见路飞从弗雷凡斯回来时吓得不轻，以为回来的是年轻冒险者的怨魂。路飞笑嘻嘻地拍老板的肩膀，  
“我要是真的变成鬼的话，就出不来那里啦！”

不过路飞确实运气很好，他总是能与致命危险擦肩而过，就像是在钢丝上跳舞的表演者，摇摇晃晃却绝不掉落。这使得冒险者和医生的合作达成了良性循环，罗为路飞提供各种各样的冒险地点，而路飞则负责带回罗想要的物品。这些物品之间大多和弗雷凡斯或者医生本身有关，就像是散落在城镇中的一块块拼图，罗似乎在尝试探寻这张巨大拼图的真貌。

“你看出什么来了吗？都已经一周了，特拉男。”  
路飞懒洋洋地趴在桌子上，偏头看向正在翻书的医生。医生依靠在沙发上，手里的圣经已经翻到了最后一章，  
“就是普通的宗教书籍，弗雷凡斯的神话、历史、节日、戒律、弥撒都有涉及。”  
“你现在看的是什么？”  
男孩从桌子蹭到了罗腿上，打了个哈欠。一周的相处就让罗习惯了冒险者的亲昵习惯，医生任由男孩没骨头一样赖在自己腿上，  
“圣经的最后一章，也是弗雷凡斯的最后一章，末日预言。”

不用路飞再继续询问，罗就主动解释起来，  
“末日预言在宗教中十分常见，末日的概念源自原始宗教学，由此引发出审判或是救主等概念。弗雷凡斯的教会教义中也同样吸收了这种理念……”  
医生修长的手指划过圣经的书页，  
“在弗雷凡斯的孩子们中也总是流传着一些关于末日的歌谣：  
‘末日是由什么组成的？  
白色、大火、掘墓人！  
末日是由什么组成的？  
白色、大火、掘墓人！’  
…………  
‘一场末日，两个救主！  
一个救主跌倒了，  
还有一个继续走，  
继续走，  
继续走。’  
…………”

医生垂着头低声哼唱弗雷凡斯的童谣，他的声音也从成年人的低沉声线变成了孩童的稚嫩嗓音，曲调重复的童谣在医院中回荡，像是一场无法醒来的梦魇。已经陷入熟睡的冒险者安静地伏在医生腿上，当罗的视线落在路飞脸颊上时，所有的声音都戛然而止，医生用手掌摩挲男孩柔软的发，声音重新变得低沉，像是问路飞也像是问自己，  
“末日，真的会来吗？”  
熟睡的冒险者回答不了这个问题，罗只能自己寻找真相。

感谢路飞热爱冒险的性格，罗终于在男孩第五次补充物资时把弗雷凡斯的部分历史拼凑完整，  
“我的记忆有问题，大部分都是缺失混乱的，甚至还有一些，我认为那可能是大脑为了自我保护而虚构出来的记忆。所以我只能从现在已知的资料推测，而不能相信自己的记忆。”  
医生把自己整理好的资料在桌子上一一摊开，冒险者则捧着罐头盘坐在地板上，也不知道有没有在听。不过医生也不指望路飞能帮自己分析什么，只要他能不捣乱就好。

“白色城镇得名于弗雷凡斯地下巨大的珀铅矿，这种珀铅不但能用来生产餐具、涂料、甜味调料、化妆品，甚至还能制造“武器”。品质上乘的珀铅制品在世界范围内拥有众多的买家而“珀铅业”也成为了弗雷凡斯一大产业。”  
关于珀铅业的资料被医生堆放在一旁，  
“但是珀铅带来的不止有财富还有灾难……”  
医院中关于珀铅病的资料，医生几乎可以倒背如流，  
“弗雷凡斯的居民会在开采珀铅矿的过程中在体内聚集大量的铅，患上‘珀铅病’，病人的皮肤和头发会越变越白，最后承受着巨大的痛苦死去。”

罗看着自己手上的白斑停顿了一下，  
“更严重的是，一个年轻人的体内如果不断地积蓄这种铅，那么在他生养后代的时候那个孩子的寿命就会缩短。当那个孩子又有了自己的后代时，生下来的孩子寿命又会进一步缩短，子孙的寿命一代比一代短。到最后……就会有一代人在成年之前发病身亡。”  
医生垂着头，  
“到了那时，也许就是弗雷凡斯的末日了。”  
“这种病不能治吗？”  
冒险者被医生的陈述吸引，  
“不能，就算是最好的医生也不行。”  
房间里安静下来，冒险者和医生同时陷入沉默。

“不过，也许还有办法。”  
“是什么？”  
“我不知道，但是按照时间推算，我应该就是…在成年前身亡的一代。”  
医生茫然地看着自己身上那些密集的白斑，  
“如果知道了我是怎样活下来的，也许就能找到治疗的办法。但是关于我是如何活到今天的记忆却完全缺失……”

好像是探寻记忆的行为让罗的思绪陷入混乱，危险和恶意开始在他的眼睛深处翻涌，就像是进入了弗雷凡斯的深夜，一种恐怖的氛围笼罩住了整个医院，  
“不要想了，特拉男。”  
罗陷入了冒险者温暖的怀抱，医生身上刺骨的寒意让路飞变得脸色苍白，但他还是紧紧地拥抱着罗，  
“不要再想这些了，你会没事的，特拉男，我保证。”

罗在这样的安抚下逐渐恢复冷静，路飞松开自己的手臂，退回原处看着他，直到男人的眼睛变回原来的样子。医生扫视了一圈周围，视线重新落回到桌子上，由冒险者带回的，来自珀铅矿场的几个标志映入眼帘，  
“这个是珀铅开采的最大买家……”  
罗继续说起自己的分析，刚才的失控和关于珀铅病的分析好像从他的记忆中被硬生生抹去。

路飞注视着罗，医生的声音也逐渐停止，罗似乎注意到了路飞不同寻常的沉默，他抬起头看向冒险者，正撞进了男孩的眼睛里，一种难言的情绪从路飞的眼中传递给他，疼痛、愤怒、焦灼、悲伤，就像是路飞正在为了他的痛苦而痛苦。那情绪带来了莫名的熟悉和恐慌，罗的心揪成一团，又酸软一片，  
“为什么这么看着我，草帽当家的。”  
罗的声音沙哑，像是在压抑哭泣。

“你会没事的，特拉男，我保证。”

冒险者再一次做出他的承诺。


	5. Chapter 5

“宴会？只有我们两个人开？”  
医生从书本中抬起头看向路飞，男孩就蹲在窗沿上，摇摇晃晃地好像随时都会掉下去，  
“你想邀请他们吗？”  
不等罗回答，路飞就转过身朝着窗外笑着喊，  
“喂！你们要来参加宴会吗？！”  
回应冒险者的是那些愤怒的弗雷凡斯居民，他们爬在医院的外墙上，只差一点就能抓到这个笑嘻嘻的冒险者，但是也总差那么一点。

冒险者在弗雷凡斯混得越发如鱼得水，之前的狼狈全无踪影，他现在已经能够满城乱跑而不被任何一个弗雷凡斯居民抓到衣角，像现在这种小挑衅都已经算不了什么了。  
“跑遍全城的宴会吗？我还是不了。”  
医生敬谢不敏的姿态及时制止了跃跃欲试的路飞，仿佛不知道害怕为何物的冒险者说不定真的会干出绑几个居民来开宴会这种事。

“就算是两个人也要开宴会，特拉男！冒险怎么能没有宴会呢？！”  
男孩从窗沿上跳下来，在阳光下对医生挥舞着手臂，宣扬他奇怪的冒险守则。罗把手里的书合上，叹了一口气。他知道路飞这些奇怪的守则几乎是不可违背，就算他拒绝了路飞也总有办法把他牵扯其中，  
“两个人的宴会，呵，还不如叫约会呢……”  
“什么？特拉男觉得约会比较好吗？”  
男孩趴在桌子上从下往上地看着医生，黑亮的大眼睛和罗对视，  
“不……”  
自知失言的罗下意识否认，却被向来不听人说话的路飞直接打断，男孩站起身大声宣布，  
“决定了，我今晚要和特拉男约会！”

路飞吵嚷着从窗户那边跳下去，灵巧地避开了那些居民的手臂，  
“我下午回来，特拉男！”  
冒险者的声音从楼下远远地传上来，然后就是那些居民愤怒的声音，整个弗雷凡斯都因为这个活跃的冒险者而显得生机勃勃起来。医生还坐在沙发上，只不过压低了自己的帽檐，像是想要隐藏自己的表情，  
“这个白痴……”  
内容是对路飞的标准评价，可是声音里却带着笑意，医生嘴角上扬的弧度正好，窗外正午的阳光也终于爬上了医院的二楼。

夕阳给白色的城镇染上火红，这些精致的建筑物们现在看起来就像是在燃烧。在火光一样的红色中，一个戴着草帽的冒险者出现了。巨大的落日在路飞背后，从远处看就像是奔跑着的冒险者为罗带回了一个太阳。路飞和落日之间是弗雷凡斯的狂热居民，人群的脚步仿佛能够让地面震颤，连他们周围的空气都像在火焰附近那般扭曲起来。

一个摆脱了病态苍白的弗雷凡斯在罗面前展开，前所未有的瑰丽画卷点亮了罗金色的眼睛，那个带来色彩的男孩跳着向他挥舞手臂，  
“特拉男！我回来了！”  
罗就站在窗户面前，那层玻璃像是一道透明的墙，把他们分隔成两个世界，但罗还是固执地从窗内回应路飞，  
“欢迎回来，草帽当家的。”

冒险者难得规矩地从医院大门进来，快步踏上楼梯的声音在走廊响起，门被猛地推开，男孩风一样地刮进了房间，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，我回来了！特拉男！”  
沉重包裹砸在地下的声响和男孩一起到来。  
“我带了好东西来！”  
路飞献宝一样拖着包裹走向罗，医生却站在窗户面前背对着男孩，  
“你在看什么？特拉男。”  
罗没有回头，  
“你觉得弗雷凡斯怎么样？草帽当家的。”  
路飞放下了手中的包裹，在他回答之前罗又自顾自地说了一句，  
“她现在看起来很美。”

男孩顺着罗的视线向外看，晚霞下的白色城镇有着不同以往的瑰丽，路飞眨眨眼，为自己戴上了墨镜，像是想要排除色彩的干扰，  
“确实很美！”  
罗偏过头看向冒险者，男孩的唇瓣严肃地抿着，如果不是眼睛上的墨镜，他看起来还真的挺认真。  
“那你想留在弗雷凡斯吗？”  
罗的视线转回窗外，等待冒险者的回答。

“不，我还有更多想去的地方！”  
路飞干脆地回答了罗的问题，男孩在医生的沉默中摘下了墨镜，他看向身旁的罗，  
“特拉男也应该去看看更多的地方。”  
医生低着头笑了一下，  
“你是在邀请我吗？草帽当家的。”  
医生与路飞对视，脸上只有散漫戏谑的神情，眼睛里好像没有一点认真，  
“那特拉男会接受我的邀请吗？”  
路飞认真地与罗对视，他甚至又向罗走了一步，做出了真正的邀请，  
“特拉男愿意和我一起去更多的地方冒险吗？”  
男孩仰着头注视医生，窗外的夕阳倒映在他的眼睛里，罗的睫毛颤动了一下，然后就重新看向了窗外的夕阳，  
“谢谢……草帽当家的。”

这个小小的插曲没有影响路飞对“约会”的高昂兴致，客厅的桌椅和沙发都被男孩搬到角落，胡乱地堆放在一起，医生倒是任由他胡闹，只是坐在窗边的椅子那看着。男孩口中的“好东西”摆在了客厅中央，那是路飞车上的收音机，冒险者粗暴地把它拆了下来。感谢弗兰奇对路飞的了解，收音机里安装了电池接口，就算拿下来也一样可以使用。

欢快热烈的音乐立刻填满了整个医院二楼，路飞一个个打开自己带回来的罐头，金属碰撞的声音与音乐的鼓点应和，热闹又和谐。路飞不在意罗的旁观，他自己就忙碌地十分快乐，直到收音机中的音乐变成了节奏更加强烈的舞曲时，男孩才扯着罗的手臂来到宴会的中心，路飞用动作邀请医生加入自己的舞蹈，尽管医生不愿意承认那个也能算作舞蹈。

空罐头被当做乐器，冒险者把它们举过头顶相互碰撞，发出强烈的声响，冒险者滑稽的舞步和走调的歌声，本该引人嘲笑，可在这种奇异的氛围下，在弗雷凡斯许久不曾响起的音乐声中，在冒险者毫无阴霾的灿烂笑容里，罗却感受到了久违的快乐。

罗被冒险者拉着手臂，揽着腰肢，为他们的双人舞会开场。矮了半头的男孩跌跌撞撞地引领他，身高的差距让罗好像连后背都无法挺直。男孩的十指强硬地挤进罗的指间，他们的胸膛在音乐中相贴又分离，罗的身体被冒险者过高的体温烘得发软，再被冒险者有力的手臂支撑。医生摇摇晃晃地把自己的重量压在路飞身上，那使得男孩踏步的节拍都杂乱起来。他们的舞蹈既无默契，也不优雅，只有撞到彼此的手臂和小腿，和躲不开被踩的舞步。这支舞蹈就像是他们这场交错疯狂的相遇，处处怪异却又处处合拍。

音乐和舞蹈一直持续到医生精疲力竭，在他们停下脚步以后，罗几乎是软倒在路飞身上，冒险者揽着身上的男人倒在地下，男人凸起的胯骨压在男孩的腿上，路飞发出一声呻吟，  
“你太瘦了，特拉男。”  
男孩伸出手，轻易地就用拇指和中指圈住了罗的手腕，路飞又把自己揽着医生的那只手伸出来与罗并列，  
“看，我们的手腕几乎一样粗…”  
男孩又晃动了一下自己的脚，脚尖磕在了罗的小腿上，  
“…可你比我高这么多呢！”

这个姿势让医生完全被男孩搂在怀里，剧烈运动带来的喘息还没有平复。罗窘迫地试图摆脱现在的处境，却因为连话都说不出而无法进行任何有效的反抗。冒险者像是抱着巨大玩偶那样亲昵地搂抱着罗，好奇地在男人身上揉揉捏捏。在路飞用指尖搔弄男人下巴上的胡子时，罗终于恢复了一点力气，  
“放开……”  
冒险者没有继续禁锢医生，他立刻松开了手臂，然后罗就从男孩身上翻身滚了下来，肩胛骨和地面的碰撞让罗也发出了一声呻吟，男孩偏过头看向医生，  
“特拉男你果然还是太瘦了吧！”  
罗扫了一眼比自己还瘦的冒险者，伸出手去拉扯男孩只长在脸上的那一点软肉，  
“你可没资格说我，草帽当家的。”

在医生的呼吸恢复平稳后，收音机电台播放了今晚的最后一支歌曲。宛转悠扬的音乐和弗雷凡斯的月色一起流淌，让罗和路飞都安静下来，并肩躺在一起。  
“啊！这是布鲁克的歌！”  
路飞惊喜地出声，  
“你认识？”  
“当然了！布鲁克是我的伙伴！他是最棒的音乐家，还会通灵！”  
“通…灵？”  
医生反应了一下才明白这个陌生词汇的含义，它通常只停留民间的传说中。

“没错！布鲁克他超级厉害！”  
男孩露出骄傲的表情，他甚至有些炫耀似的凑近罗，  
“布鲁克他……看过死亡女神的内裤！”  
罗张了张嘴，却没有出声。路飞没有在意罗僵硬的表情，继续十分坚定地夸耀布鲁克的“英雄事迹”。  
“死亡女神的……你别不是被骗了吧？”  
医生忍不住发问，可是后半句话却被男孩打断，  
“他们都叫她死亡女神，其实就是一个爱吃甜点的老太婆………”  
罗安静下来，恢复了平日里的冷淡表情，  
“绝对是被骗了，这个白痴……”

“说到这个！特拉男，我有礼物送给你！”  
冒险者一骨碌就从地下站起身，跑去翻自己的背包，里面的东西都被男孩倒出来，噼里啪啦砸了满地，路飞又在包里摸了好一会儿，才翻出来东西。路飞跑到罗面前蹲下身子，打开手掌，两对亮闪闪但是看起来好像并不怎么值钱的金色耳环卧在男孩的掌心，  
“这个送你，死亡女神的诅咒。”  
路飞眼睛亮闪闪地看着罗，期待医生收下自己的礼物。

“没有人会把诅咒当做礼物，草帽当家的。”  
“这个不一样！老太婆说过一定会亲手杀死我，布鲁克利用了这句话，把她的诅咒固定在这两对耳环上。”  
“所以？”  
“所以，拿着这个的人只会死在那个老太婆手里。”  
罗大概明白了路飞的意思，只能被死亡女神杀死就等于规避了所有除了来自死亡女神之外的致命危险，与其说是诅咒，倒不如说是被扭曲的死亡法则，只要不遇到死亡女神就能拥有不死之身。

路飞一脸认真地说着这些荒诞的话，仿佛手里这东西是真的一样。罗与路飞执着的眼神对视，像是想要从路飞的脸上看出什么端倪，这小子是在耍我吗？但是罗什么也没看出来，他只能伸手接过那两对耳环，  
“故事编得不错，我就先收下了。”  
“才不是编的故事！！”  
草帽男孩不满地大声嚷嚷起来，罗头痛地看向四周，试图找到些什么能够转移路飞的注意力，当罗看向男孩刚才从包里倒在地下的那一大堆东西时，他的视线凝固了，

“这是什么？裹尸袋吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

厚实硬挺的料子，特殊的颜色还有防水涂层，在医院长大的罗显然很熟悉这种物品，那上面还印着一个显眼的标记，罗看着似乎有些眼熟。  
“对，是裹尸袋。”  
路飞坦荡地点头。  
“你带这个做什么，草帽当家的？”  
就算是做好了死亡的觉悟也用不上这个，路飞一个人来这里冒险，总不可能自己给自己收尸，除非……  
“给人收尸。”  
罗的眼睛稍稍放大，路飞却没什么特别的反应，  
“我没说过吗？我来这里就是给人收尸的。”

医生和冒险者相对坐在地下，罗的思绪有些混乱，  
“你来弗雷凡斯不是为了冒险？”  
“不是。我接了明哥的委托，他手里有我无法拒绝的东西，所以我答应替他来这里，为他弟弟收尸。”  
“那个明哥是你的委托人？”  
“算是吧。”  
冒险者懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，路飞对这个话题并不怎么感兴趣。

“但是你根本就没有在完成委托吧，草帽当家的。”  
“喂！我可是一进弗雷凡斯就在找尸体啊！”  
罗想起了和路飞的第一次见面，冒险者对停尸间的询问居然是为了委托？  
“你的委托没有时间限制吗？委托人就由着你在弗雷凡斯乱跑？”  
男孩露出了一个委屈的表情，  
“我又不知道尸体在哪里！而且，特拉男让我去的地方都很危险不是吗？去危险的地方寻找尸体是常识吧！”  
“没有这种常识！！”

罗看着一脸无辜的路飞，低头揉捏自己的眉心，  
“这种事为什么不提前和我说，草帽当家的。”  
“有什么关系嘛？！反正明天要去的最后一个地方就是墓地。其他的地方都找遍了，尸体只有可能在那里了。”  
冒险者看起来毫不担忧，一点对委托人负责的意思都没有，  
“而且特拉男又没问过我！”  
路飞理直气壮地继续辩驳。

罗几乎要被气笑了，  
“那我现在问你，草帽当家的，你还有什么事没告诉我？”  
路飞看着表情危险的罗，眨了眨眼，露出了一个大大的笑。男孩的嘴角咧开到夸张的程度，看起来甚至有些诡异。冒险者逼近了对面的医生，他仰着脸看向罗，路飞的圆眼在这个角度看起来更大。圆睁的眼和咧开的唇，在路飞脸上构成了一个似笑非笑的瘆人表情，收音机里的音乐结束了最后一个音符，路飞的声音森森地响在客厅，  
“我的眼睛，能看见鬼。”  
不知道是错觉还是什么，路飞的眼睛变得格外幽深，黑色的瞳仁里仿佛没有一点光。罗惊骇地看着路飞的眼睛，他们明明离得那么近，可是那对黑沉沉的眼珠里却没有医生的倒影，一股寒气陡然从医生的背后爬到后颈。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……特拉男…你的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈………你居然怕鬼吗哈哈哈哈……”  
路飞却突然大笑起来，冒险者抱着肚子笑得整个人都倒在地下，男孩还颤抖着用手指指着罗的脸颊，好像他脸上的表情有多么可笑一样。自觉被耍了的医生额角青筋暴起，  
“你小子……”

“客厅里的东西你自己收拾，草帽当家的。”  
端着烛台的罗站在自己的房间门前，看着路飞苦恼到皱成一团的脸颊露出了一个满意的笑容。客厅被冒险者弄得一片狼藉，充当床铺的沙发被各种杂物压在上面，连小毯子都被夹在里面。路飞的选择只有两个，把客厅恢复原样或者是直接睡在地下。男孩可怜兮兮地看向医生，一个空罐头从身后的桌子滚下来，摇摇晃晃地倒在路飞脚下，让眼前的场景看起来更加滑稽。一种幼稚地快意让罗心里格外爽快，医生对着路飞点点头，愉悦地走进自己整洁的房间，  
“晚安，草帽当家的。”

目送医生的房门关上后，男孩环顾四周，最后把视线落在了那个裹尸袋上。路飞吹灭了客厅四周的蜡烛，对着医生的房门道了一声晚安，在熟睡中迎接弗雷凡斯深夜的钟声。胆大的冒险者就这样度过了他在弗雷凡斯的最后一晚。

清晨的阳光把弗雷凡斯和外来的冒险者一同唤醒。随着路飞的探索，罗脑中的“地图”拼凑上了不少，但是最核心的区域却毫无头绪，今天路飞将要前往的墓地也许能给罗带回一些什么提示。不过，如果不是地图上有所标识，医生对那片墓地可以说是毫无印象，这种特殊之处也是它成为最后一个目的地的原因。冒险者重新背好自己的行囊，客厅依旧一片狼藉，罗却没有什么责怪的意思，他只是看着路飞调整自己的背包。

“那我走啦，特拉男！”  
路飞笑着向罗道别，  
“这个给你。”  
罗向路飞抛过去了一些亮闪闪的东西，路飞伸出手接住了它们，然后露出了一个惊讶的表情，  
“你不要吗？特拉男。”  
那是昨夜路飞送给罗的“死亡女神的诅咒”。  
“送人礼物总得有点诚意吧，草帽当家的。”  
罗散漫地靠在墙上，脸上还是那样漫不经心的笑，用玩笑的语气对路飞说，  
“我决定等你回来亲手给我戴上。”

冒险者爽朗地笑起来，男孩收拢手指，把那两对耳环握在掌心，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，反正特拉男现在也用不上这个了！那就等我回来再给你戴上吧！”  
路飞又一次跳上了窗沿，在即将离开时，就像想到了什么一样回过头，男孩认真地和罗对视，  
“我不会死的，特拉男。”  
看着路飞认真的样子，罗慢慢收起了自己散漫的表情。  
“我保证，特拉男。”  
在罗的沉默中，路飞从窗户跳了下去，只留下罗站在窗边，看着冒险者的背影消失在弗雷凡斯的街道中。

那片墓地在白色城镇的外围，随着路飞的接近，周围的建筑越发稀少，显得格外冷清。等到路飞能够看到这片墓地的全貌时，时间已经到了下午。一层薄薄的雾气笼罩在墓地上方，与其说是墓地，倒不如说是一片巨大的荒地。远处的坟墓还有些正式的墓碑，而近处的大片坟墓好像已经连坟包的形状都不复存在了。野草和杂树在这里胡乱地生长，看起来可能有十几年都没人打理了。

冒险者走进了这片荒芜的墓地，瘦削的身影被雾气吞没。墓地中一片死寂，听不到虫鸟的叫声，在这令人不安的寂静中，路飞看到了一个破败的木屋。那也许是属于掘墓人的，只有掘墓人才会在墓地中搭建房屋，但是看起来已经很久都没有人居住了。路飞向着木屋的方向前进，却在中途停下了脚步。冒险者低下头，脚下的泥土中露出了一部分红色的布料，虽然已经陈旧褪色，但是在沉闷的墓地中还是格外显眼。

路飞蹲下身子，用手拨开上面的土层，一颗骷髅显露出来，那个红色的布料则是这具尸骸的衣服帽子，从头颅的大小就能看出这具尸骸异于常人的高大，冒险者和尸骸空洞的眼睛对视，男孩的声音在墓地里听起来就像是一个叹息，  
“找到你了。”  
尸骸在路飞的努力下展露出全貌。尸骨埋得并不深，或者说根本就没有被安葬，只是漫长的时间使它被尘土掩埋。除了骨骸和残留的破烂衣物之外，路飞还在尸骸的胸腹处找到了几颗子弹，那也许就是死亡原因。冒险者接下来要做的就是把这些尸骸全部装进裹尸袋中。

收敛尸骨的过程很平静，在墓地的薄雾中，连风声都没有。完成委托的冒险者站起身，重新看向不远处的破败木屋，他还是决定过去看看，为了罗。走近了才发现这里破旧的有多么严重，木门只是被路飞推了一下就彻底倒进了屋里。冒险者只能踩着木门走进房间。这是一件独居者的木屋，里面落了厚厚的一层灰尘，看起来没什么特别的，路飞走进那张已经塌了一条腿的桌子，一本厚厚的日记，顺着倾斜的桌面滑落在桌面与墙的夹角中。

冒险者捡起了那本日记，上面的灰尘太多了，呛得路飞咳嗽起来，日记也被不小心摔到地下，硬壳的笔记本在地面摊开，露出了其中的一页，那是十分靠后的一页。路飞终于咳嗽停下了咳嗽，他蹲下身子去捡那本日记，却被上面的字吸引了注意力。已经泛黄的纸张上字迹凌乱尖锐，有些地方甚至已经划破了纸张，就像是笔迹的主人在十分恐慌或是危急的状态中写下的，那上面只写了一句话，

“不要靠近罗！！！”

弗雷凡斯的黄昏又一次来到，城市中心的医院点亮了烛火。罗的头有些痛，刚才好像突然想起了什么，可是随即就又全都忘记了。他现在只记得好像有一份装在档案袋里的，关于珀铅病的调查报告，那上边有一个特殊的标志，罗觉得自己好像见过不止一次……医生猛地站起身，他想起自己在哪里见过那个标了！路飞从珀铅矿场拿回来的东西上有这样的标志，还有昨夜冒险者的那个裹尸袋上也有着同样的标志。

这其中一定有着某种联系，医生快步走出了自己的房间，他想到窗边看看路飞是不是快要回来了。可是医生却在视线扫过客厅时停下了脚步，罗看向客厅的中央，那里摆放着一个空的罐头盒子，里面是亮闪闪的金色耳环。罗走近客厅的中央，蹲下身才发现，罐头盒子下面还压着一张纸，上面是冒险者歪歪扭扭的字迹，

“等我回来。”


	7. 柯拉松日记

x月x日 

我被流放了。

我真的没想到，多弗居然没有选择杀死我，我以为他不会对背叛者仁慈，哪怕背叛者是他的亲弟弟。

不过，把我流放到弗雷凡斯似乎和直接杀死我也没什么区别。这里是传闻中的“鬼城”，似乎连真正的冒险者都不会轻易涉足。三年前那件事情发生后，政府就用电网把弗雷凡斯围住了，不允许任何人进入。至于我为什么能够进来，多弗总有他自己的办法。

很遗憾，我没有天赋成为冒险者。虽然因为“战国先生”的缘故，我了解过一些关于灵异学的事情，但是那些不成体系的知识应该不足以让我在这里活下来。

也许以后会有人偶然捡到这本日记，如果你是一位资深的冒险家，那么你一定知道哪里可以找到“战国先生”，我想请求你帮我转交这本日记，他会付给你满意的报酬。如果你对灵异学没有任何了解的话，那你最好赶快离开弗雷凡斯，这里不是普通人能够涉足的地方。

已经进入夜晚了，我仅有的灵异学知识告诉我，绝对不可以去探寻在深夜中听到或是看到的任何东西。

为了防止出现我被深夜中的事物引诱而无意识前去探寻的情况，我决定隔绝我的感官，然后在深夜来临前进入熟睡状态。我的帽子足够宽大，它可以遮住我的眼睛，还有那两个“爱心”，它们可以充当耳塞。

希望我还能看到明天的太阳，晚安。

x月x日

我活下来了……  
弗雷凡斯似乎并没有传闻中那么可怕，也许我能够活下来甚至有机会逃出去。不过我不打算进入城镇，我只是想绕着城镇的电网走一圈，看看是否有能够逃走的路。

……………

x月x日

关于弗雷凡斯外围的探索完成了，整个弗雷凡斯都被电网围住，没有任何一条能够逃出去的路。

我要一直生活在这里了吗？

…………

x月x日

我身上的食物和水都已经用完了，我需要进入弗雷凡斯补充物资，希望我不会死在里面。

x月x日

弗雷凡斯在三年前到底发生了什么？！！！  
弗雷凡斯人不是死于传染病吗？！为什么城市里到处都是枪支交火的痕迹？！那些尸骸也根本没有被政府掩埋………这里简直是白骨地狱！

x月x日

我找到了一个的食品储藏库。虽然电力系统早已经被破坏，但是罐头和饮用水还有很多很多，我至少不会因为缺少食物和水而死在这里了。  
但是，弗雷凡斯的惨状是我无法想象的。我看到了无数的尸骨，他们死前的姿态是如此痛苦。还有那个小学也是，那么多孩子都死在了教室里，这里到底发生了什么？事实绝不是像政府所说的那样。  
现在想想，那时候的新闻，果然是在隐瞒什么……再可怕的传染病也不可能只用三天就把弗雷凡斯变成一座死城。还有这些子弹炮弹留下的痕迹，那时候进入弗雷凡斯的军队，做的绝不是掩埋尸体，消杀病菌这些事……

他们是来屠杀弗雷凡斯人的！

……………

x月x日

这几天我几乎走遍了弗雷凡斯的街道，但是我不敢进行更加深入的探索。而且，好像总有一道视线注视着我，让我觉得毛骨悚然。那道视线似乎来自城市的中心，接下来我应该避开那里，以免遭到未知的危险。

x月x日

我找到了弗雷凡斯的图书馆，这里干净整洁又温度适宜，是个好住处。我决定住在这里，这些档案和书籍也许能够让我找到三年前的真相。  
《弗雷凡斯圣经》里的内容很特别，它居然真的预言到了弗雷凡斯的末日。虽然说的十分含糊，但是末日来临这件事是正确的，所有的弗雷凡斯人都死了。我很想知道它上面提到的童谣是什么，也许从中能够看出些什么来。

x月x日

弗雷凡斯人似乎真的患有某种疾病，图书馆没有更详细的记录，也许我得去医院看看。

x月x日

医院居然在城市中心！我真的要进入那里吗？  
迄今为止我还没有遇到真正的危险，这和传闻并不一致，也许政府已经派人清理过了？  
我想…我还是应该去医院看一看。

x月x日

上帝啊！弗雷凡斯居然有幸存者！他就躲在医院里！！！！他是一个十分瘦弱的男孩，身上长着奇怪的白斑，躲在医院的二楼。我好像吓坏他了，他一直在发抖，身体冷得像冰一样，我给了他一条毛毯。  
真不知道他是怎么活下来，看起来真是太可怜了。

x月x日

弗雷凡斯人确实得了一种叫做珀铅病的疾病，但是那并不是传染病。珀铅病源自珀铅矿的开采，弗雷凡斯人因为这个疾病痛苦的死去，并且寿命一代比一代短。罗告诉我，他这一代根本就活不到成年。他现在十岁，就只有不到三年的寿命了。他说这句话时候的表情真是太让人心痛了，我差一点就在他面前哭出来，他真是个坚强的孩子。

哦，罗就是那个幸存下来的孩子，他是医生的儿子。他告诉了我三年前的真相，确实是军队在弗雷凡斯进行了屠杀，但是原因他也不清楚。他是躲在地下室里才逃过一劫的。

“听见外面有士兵的脚步声，我就捂着嘴不敢出声。等他们走远了，我才敢叫救命，希望还有弗雷凡斯的人能够救救我……但是，所有人…都死了…一直等到再也没有士兵的声音了，我才敢从地下室里出来……”

只是听他说这些话，我就已经无法忍受了，政府的军队为什么要做出这样的事？！他们根本就是一群魔鬼！！

…………

x月x日

出乎我的意料，罗似乎拥有那种成为真正冒险者的天赋，他仅凭直觉就知道深夜是极度危险的。罗在每天晚上都会和我重复一遍关于深夜的注意事项，长期压抑的生活好像让他有一点神经质，但他是个好孩子。  
我决定为弗雷凡斯做些什么，为罗做些什么。我会把我发现的一切都记在这本日记上，如果以后真的有人能捡到这本日记，我垦请你，一定要把它交给“战国先生”。

……………

x月x日

今天我去了珀铅矿场，看到了唐吉诃德的标志……家族确实参与过珀铅矿的生意，但是我总觉得事情没有这么简单。多弗只是一个单纯的买家吗？他知道弗雷凡斯发生的事吗？还有他能把我送进来，是不是说明他和弗雷凡斯的惨剧有关？

x月x日

今天我又去了一次图书馆，找到了一些很多年前的档案，其中有一些关于珀铅矿开采的记录。明天仔细看看，也许能找到什么。

x月x日

我为我身上流着唐吉诃德的血液而感到耻辱，他们怎么能这么做？！！  
他们早就知道了珀铅矿对人体的危害，可他们还是贿赂政府隐瞒了这个消息，投资开采珀铅矿。  
这是历来只有家主才能知道的阴私，多弗一定知道这一切……在弗雷凡斯人发现真相后，在弗雷凡斯人想要逃离这里时，多弗收买了军队，把一切真相都掩埋在这里……  
我当时为什么没有扣下扳机？！！！

x月x日

知道真相后，我睡得很糟糕，  
我在深夜听到了奇怪的声音，直觉告诉我，这是一种危险的信号。

x月x日

我居然在学校的传经室里找到了灵异学相关的书籍，好像是属于那位死去的修女老师的。  
我随手翻动时看到了关于灵异仪式的部分，这些诡异的仪式对于像我这样没有天赋的人来说极度危险，因为它们需要普通人付出灵魂的代价。  
这就是灵异学啊！难怪战国先生总是说冒险者的世界都是建立在脆弱的钢丝上……

x月x日

我今天仔细阅读了那本书。如果那上面的知识是正确的话，弗雷凡斯的平静就太不寻常了。  
从灵异学的角度来说，经历过屠杀的城市里应该到处都是无法消散的怨灵，我在踏入弗雷凡斯的第一个夜晚就应该被看不见的怨灵撕碎了……  
也许是多弗，在我进入弗雷凡斯之前，多弗似乎雇佣了一些冒险者，是他们使怨灵们陷入沉眠吗？

x月x日

也许是知道了更多灵异学知识的缘故，那些深夜的呓语变得更清晰了。  
“末日、白色、大火…”  
“掘墓人、救主、继续…”  
我只听清了这些词语，就像是某种启示。  
就算是资深的冒险者也不会轻易探寻这种莫名的呓语，如果全部听清的话也许我今天就不会醒来了……  
或许我就应该死在这里，为我的家族赎罪。  
对不起，罗，真的对不起……

x月x日

我今夜又听见了那个声音，虽然还是没有听清全部，但是那些字词却一直在我脑子里萦绕，我现在简直就像是一个疯子！  
不能再这样下去了，我必须想办法带着罗逃出去。那些指证多弗暴行的档案，我暂时把它们放在了图书馆，我要想办法用那些证据揭露多弗的恶行！

……………

x月x日

我知道了！我知道那些词是什么意思了！  
“末日、白色、大火”  
白色代表珀铅病，大火代表战火，它们是弗雷凡斯的末日。  
“掘墓人、救主、继续”  
也许是在说弗雷凡斯还会有救世主，弗雷凡斯还有救！  
掘墓人！掘墓人！我要做一个掘墓人！  
罗，我一定能救你离开这里！

…………

x月x日

我在墓地旁修建了一个小屋，现在我每天都在这里挖掘坟墓，为弗雷凡斯人收敛尸骨。那本书上也有提过，安葬怨灵的尸骨能让它们的怨气消散。我想我做的是正确的，因为深夜的呓语消失了。  
弗雷凡斯外围的电网依旧有效，也没有人会靠近这座“鬼城”，看起来没有任何能够逃出去的可能……也许等我把所有人都安葬后，事情就会有所转机。

x月x日

罗不愿意离开医院，我也不敢和他说我现在正在做的事。这些灵异学知识中蕴含着危险，尤其是对他这种有天赋的孩子来说。没有优秀的老师引领，知道的越多就越危险。  
我只能偶尔回去看他一下，给他带一些食物和水，他的病越来越重……只有不到三年的时间了，我一定要想办法带他离开这里，总有医院能够治好珀铅病的！

…………

x月x日

今天也去看了罗，但是我又犯了老毛病，走楼梯的时候踩空了，摔到了下面。医院的下层有一块塌方了，附近还有炮弹的痕迹，医院没有整个塌倒真是万幸！

……………

x月x日

居然已经过去这么长时间了吗？我终于把能够找到的尸骨全部安葬了，不知道是不是错觉，连弗雷凡斯上方的阴云好像都消散了许多。  
可是罗的身体越来越糟了，转机究竟什么时候能够到来呢？罗坚持不了多久了……

x月x日

多弗带人进入了弗雷凡斯！  
他们点燃了图书馆，那些档案都被烧毁了，我不应该把那些放在图书馆的……

x月x日

多弗他们发现了我的小屋，我匆忙地逃回了医院。我觉得我已经失去了所有的希望，转机还会到来吗？  
罗的身体更加脆弱了，他越来越不愿意走出房间，他开始变得畏光，虚弱得好像随时都会死去……  
多弗他们还在外面搜索，也许没有几天他们就能够找到这里了。  
呓语声重新出现，而且声音越来越大了，我们还能见到明天的太阳吗？

x月x日

我弄错了！全都错了！  
我都做了些什么？！我毁了这一切！  
深夜的呓语，就是圣经里提到的童谣，  
我终于听清了全部，  
掘墓人属于末日，  
弗雷凡斯的末日还没有结束！

…………

x月x日

我去拿回了那本灵异学书籍，我之前回来的太匆忙的，我把它忘在墓地附近的小屋了…  
我从书上学到了关于预言的解读。  
原来，多弗来到弗雷凡斯就是转机。  
我是掘墓人也是摔倒的救主……因为第二位救主还没有到来所以我必须延续弗雷凡斯的末日……命运可真是难以捉摸……  
多弗犯下的罪孽注定要还，但不是现在，不是以这种简单的方式，只是杀死多弗不能让弗雷凡斯得到真正的解脱。  
我会用鲜血重新唤醒弗雷凡斯的怨灵，这是唐吉诃德必须付出的代价。  
罗是被弗雷凡斯钟爱的孩子，他一定可以等到末日结束的那一天。

…………

x月x日

罗骗了我！  
这一切到底是怎么回事？！  
我在医院找到了罗三年前的病历，那上面的年龄写的是十岁，所以我们相遇时他就已经十三岁了！  
还有地下室，医院里唯一一个地下室已经被塌方堵住了，他是怎么从地下室逃出来的？！！

x月x日

不要靠近罗！！！


	8. Chapter 8

冒险者是在一周后的傍晚回来的，比敲窗声更先让罗注意到的是血腥气。罗打开窗户时看见的就是挂在窗沿摇摇欲坠的路飞。医生忘记了预想中重新见面时想要问的无数问题，他只是向路飞伸出手掌，  
“握紧我，草帽当家的。”  
回应罗的是一个有气无力的笑和冒险者伤痕累累的手掌。

被冒险者弄乱的客厅恢复了原样，离开前放在地下的罐头盒现在放在了桌子上，那对耳环还在里面闪闪发亮。路飞被罗扶到了沙发，男孩平躺在上面，防止自己断裂的肋骨再次移位。医生检查冒险者身上被包扎好的伤口，  
“你这是…新冒险？”  
罗重新系紧绷带的动作稍用了一些力，痛得路飞猛地吸了一口气。男孩没有回答这种陷阱似的问题，他只是毫无防备地向医生展示自己的脆弱，  
“好痛啊，特拉男。”

只是看着路飞绷带上渗出的红就能想象到伤痕累累的冒险者从进入弗雷凡斯到回到医院的过程有多艰难。枕在医生腿上的路飞也在继续向他撒娇，  
“我开了一天一夜的车，特拉男。”  
男孩的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，好像他随时都会消失不见一样，  
“我好想你。”

罗移开了自己的视线，用手掌捂住路飞的眼睛，像是招架不住路飞这样直白的表达。  
“要是你走的时候把事情都说清楚，现在也不用这样急着赶回来。”  
路飞拉下了罗的手，冒险者炙热的掌心仿佛能把医生烫伤，  
“怎么样我都不想等，就算是腿断了我也不想等……”  
任性执拗的冒险者看着医生，突然笑了起来，男孩把脸颊埋在医生的掌心里，就像是确认了罗还存在一样，整个人都放松下来，  
“能再见你真好，特拉男。”

一放松，疲惫和伤痛就涌了上来，男孩仿佛随时都能昏睡过去，可是路飞又突然清醒了一瞬，  
“收音机，特拉男，打开听！”  
路飞重新看向罗，催促医生把自己背包里的收音机拿出来。罗看了一眼被扔在地下的背包，还想再问路飞些什么，却发现男孩就像是完成了使命一样，已经昏睡过去了。

罗注视着路飞的面容，男孩合拢的双眼下带着青色，精力充沛的冒险者脸上从未出现过这样的憔悴和疲倦。在这一周等待中滋生的糟糕情绪，此刻都随着罗的一声叹息消失。医生抚摸了一下路飞柔软的脸颊，然后就俯下身，把自己的额头贴上了男孩的额头，罗闭上了双眼，任由那些他不敢承认的感情在心中翻涌，  
“我也很想你，草帽当家的……”

初见时罗给路飞的毛毯还在沙发上，医生把毛毯披在熟睡的男孩身上，自己起身去拿背包里的那个收音机，还是路飞从车上拆下来的那个。罗把它摆放在桌上，医生看着熟睡的路飞犹豫了一下，可他又想起了路飞刚才认真的眼神，和放心睡去的姿态。罗知道，这里面一定是对他很重要的事情。就在医生思考自己是否现在就应该听的时候，身旁的背包却从沙发上掉了下去，里面的东西散落了一地。

罗先是转过头看了一眼路飞，确认他没被吵醒后才重新看向这一地狼籍，医生俯身想要把这些东西重新放回路飞背包里，可是视线却被其中一本陈旧的硬壳笔记吸引。一种微妙的熟悉感让罗忍不住拿起了那本笔记，仿佛是命运的催促，医生鬼使神差地翻开了那本笔记。

路飞再次醒来时，天已经全黑了，房间里只有身边的罗在茶几上点亮了一根蜡烛。昏暗的火光在黑暗中跳动，房间里安静地只有冒险者的呼吸声，  
“特拉男？”  
男孩叫了一声医生。  
“你醒了，草帽当家的。”  
明明医生就坐在路飞身边，可是声音却好像从远处传来的那样飘渺。

随着医生的话语落下，整个弗雷凡斯都仿佛从深夜中醒来了，那种令人毛骨悚然的恶意让路飞不顾伤势，立刻从沙发上起身。冒险者的敏锐感知让路飞明白，弗雷凡斯真正恐怖的东西苏醒了。烛火照亮了医生的面容，瘦削苍白的脸颊在从下而上的火光中变得阴森，借着微弱地光线，路飞看见了罗双腿上翻开的笔记，惊异和焦急让冒险者脱口而出，  
“你看了那本日记？！”

罗没有回答路飞这个显而易见的问题，他选择回答日记主人最后的疑问，  
“我是怎么从地下室里逃出来的？”  
医生有点僵硬地偏了一下头，像是一个提出疑问的孩子，可他的双眼中却满是恶意，罗对路飞露出了一个诡异的笑容，  
“我根本就没有从那里逃出来啊。”

凄厉的孩童哭叫骤然响彻整间医院，这声音就仿佛烧红的钢针刺入了路飞的大脑，本就重伤的冒险者几乎是惨叫着跪倒在地。  
“你早就知道了吧，能看见鬼的冒险者。”  
罗从沙发上坐直了身体，烛火照亮了罗金色的眼睛，火光在其中闪烁。挣扎着想要从地上爬起的路飞，却在抬起头和罗对视的一瞬间就颤抖起来，鲜血顺着男孩的眼角缓缓流下，罗从沙发上站起身，男人居高临下地看着路飞，声音冰冷地仿佛是从墓穴中传来，

“我早就死了对吗？草帽当家的。”

医院墙壁和地面开始震颤，还有剧烈地拍击声从路飞的身后传来，窗户上出现了无数的手掌，它们用力拍击窗户的玻璃，仿佛下一秒就能从破碎的窗户中挤进来。罗一步一步地走向他面前的冒险者，  
“得到弗雷凡斯祝福的孩子？我只是一个被弗雷凡斯的怨气选中的怪物而已。”

随着罗的前进，他身上的皮肤和血肉一块块地掉在地下。而冒险者此刻依旧在和弗雷凡斯的怨气对抗，一整座城市的怨灵哀嚎都在冒险者的耳边响起，鲜血再一次从耳朵处流下，重伤的冒险者挣扎着站起身，可是却做不到更多，路飞只能眼睁睁看着罗被恶意侵蚀，  
“做点什么…不然特拉男就要变成真正的怪物了……”

“你还记得柯拉松吗？特拉男！”  
路飞的面容因痛苦扭曲，更多的鲜血从五官涌出，他咬着牙向罗喊出了这句话。医生的脚步停住了，充斥着恶意的眼睛变得茫然，他看起来陷入了混乱。冒险者耳边的声音也终于削弱了一瞬，  
“就是那本日记的主人，柯拉松。”  
“柯拉…先生？”  
罗僵在了原地，冒险者试图让罗想起更多，  
“想起来！特拉男！想起来他死前对你做了什么！”

“柯拉先生…”  
医生也变得神色狰狞起来，他闭上双眼像是在与什么对抗又像是在寻找什么，很快罗就脱离那种状态，可他却变得更加疯狂，罗用布满血丝的眼睛凶戾地瞪视着冒险者，  
“柯拉先生在哪？为什么弗雷凡斯没有他的灵魂？你带走了他？！”  
曾经病弱的罗此刻却爆发出了非人的力量，他紧握住路飞的肩膀。人类骨骼在这样的力量下不堪地发出呻吟，冰冷的手掌仿佛能够凝结骨髓，更加尖锐的声音在路飞大脑里嚎叫，那甚至要让冒险者陷入晕眩，路飞竭力与这些对抗并且忍耐着疼痛向罗伸出手掌。

冒险者温暖的掌心贴在了罗的胸膛，那里本该有着跳跃的心脏，但是现在却是一片沉寂，  
“他就在这……”  
冒险者试图在罗的胸膛上描绘出他的纹身，  
“他举行了仪式，他用自己的灵魂封印了你的记忆，他一直在你身边，特拉男！”  
那些遍布罗胸膛的纹身仿佛在发热，医生痛苦地弯下腰，但是他身上让冒险者感知尖叫的危险气息却在逐渐褪去。直到路飞耳边的那些哀嚎减弱到可以承受的范围后，罗才终于缓慢地站起身。

这个刚才还充满恶意的凶灵此刻却面色惨白，冷汗淋漓。罗与摇晃着好像随时都会倒下的冒险者对视，就像从一场噩梦中苏醒，男人毫无血色的唇颤抖着，  
“我想起来了，草帽当家的。”  
可是此刻的弗雷凡斯没有给他们互相安抚的时间，窗外的撞击越发猛烈，那些弗雷凡斯的怨灵挨挨挤挤地在玻璃上，伴随着令人牙酸的碎裂声，蜘蛛网般的裂纹在窗户上蔓延。

罗下意识地伸出了手掌，一阵肉眼看不到的波动笼罩住了医院，堪堪阻止住了那些怨灵。男人茫然地低头看了一下自己的双手，冒险者却终于支撑不住地摔倒在地下，  
“草帽当家的！”  
罗想要扶起冒险者，可是却在手掌触碰到他之前停了下来，医生看着路飞的肩膀，里面的骨骼几乎被他捏碎，外面的皮肤则像是被腐蚀一般留下了青色的掌印，罗的手掌僵在了那里。路飞却紧紧握住了他，  
“离开这，特拉男，我们得离开这里……”

路飞死死盯着罗被恶意腐蚀的身体，那些血肉的腐烂和掉落还在缓慢继续，  
“我们得去找布鲁克，布鲁克一定会有办法的……”  
说着冒险者就竭力从地面爬起，男孩狼狈地站起身，口中还在重复那些话。罗终于意识到了路飞状态的不对劲，  
“冷静点，草帽当家的！我身上到底发生什么了？”  
路飞被男人扳过肩膀，冒险者的眼睛被迫与罗对视，男孩的嘴唇颤抖却没有吐露声音。而罗则从路飞眼里看到了，从未出现过的绝望和死寂。

男人松开了自己的手，他长长地叹了一口气，就仿佛悬在头顶的利刃此刻终于落了下来，罗重新看向路飞，平静地宣判自己的命运，  
“我马上就会被弗雷凡斯的怨气吞噬，变成真正的怪物了……对吗？”  
罗看向窗外那些狰狞的怨灵，又看向重伤的冒险者，显而易见，当罗失去理智后，路飞要么被自己杀死，要么被弗雷凡斯的怨灵撕成碎片。罗看向了桌子上收音机，  
“播放那个里面的东西能让你活下来吗？草帽当家的。”

冒险者反应了一下才明白罗的意思，他立刻焦急地扑过去，  
“不能听那个，你会消散的！”  
罗用怨气困住了冒险者的身体，那些黑色粘稠的雾气把路飞绑在原地，就算男孩挣扎地全身骨骼都在发出脆响，罗也没有心软地放松一丝力道，  
“住手，特拉男！我不会死的！你就算是变成怪物也没关系，我一定会找到办法让你恢复原样！不要听那个！不要……”

可是罗却已经走到了收音机的旁边。医生有着冒险者的天赋与敏锐，  
“播放这个会让被恶意侵蚀的我消散，但是……”  
罗看向路飞，看向窗外那些在怨气中被痛苦折磨了十数年的怨灵们，他居然浅浅地笑了一下，  
“也能让他们得到解脱吧？”  
虽然是疑问，但是罗的语气十分坚定，罗看着不惜自残也想要阻止自己的路飞再次开口，  
“草帽当家的，我做够怪物了！”  
路飞停下了挣扎，他抬起头，愣愣地与罗对视，  
“弗雷凡斯的怪物我已经做够了……柯拉先生付出了自己的灵魂，你帮白色城镇完成了复仇，弗雷凡斯的末日，必须由我来结束！”

罗的眼睛里是前所未有的理智与坚定，路飞与他的双眼对视，那仿佛璀璨宝石一样的金色让路飞恍然，此刻的罗是如此耀眼。冒险者闭上了眼睛，他不再挣扎，像是失去了灵魂的木偶。但他最后还是睁开了双眼，他的面容严肃如雕像，  
“我明白了，特拉男。”  
那些怨气离开了路飞的身体，冒险者摇晃着摔倒在地下，但是他立刻撑着身体跪坐在地面上，路飞尽可能的挺直腰背，用最尊重的态度面对罗的选择，

“做你想做的，特拉男。”


	9. Chapter 9

结束弗雷凡斯的末日是一条难以想象的艰难道路。弗雷凡斯人为此在怨气中饱受折磨；柯拉松为此付出了生命和灵魂；罗则为此独自度过了无数个或是痛彻心扉或是浑浑噩噩的夜晚。现在，外来的冒险者，弗雷凡斯的第二位救主，草帽路飞终于带着所有人来到了这条道路的最后。虽然柯拉松的灵魂仪式让罗暂时找回了理智，但是这个已经被恶意侵蚀的凶灵现在只能依靠弗雷凡斯的怨气而勉强存在，当弗雷凡斯得到解脱后，被恶意侵蚀的罗就会和怨气一起消散。所以，尽管终点就在罗的面前，他也要付出自我消散的代价才能结束末日。

罗做出了自己的选择，他用自己只剩下白骨的手指压下了收音机的播放键。

刺啦刺啦的电流声从扬声器处传来，在整个弗雷凡斯的聆听中，失真的女声变得清晰，这是一条全电台都在重复播报的新闻，  
“四日前德雷斯罗萨现任市长唐吉诃德•多弗朗明哥遇袭事件的相关调查仍在继续……  
唐吉诃德•多弗朗明哥依旧处于失踪状态，警方的追踪也还在继续……  
目前有证据指出，袭击人是以草帽团为首的一伙冒险者组织……  
行动动机尚不明确，但是调查中有证据指向前任市长力库及其家族的参与。警方推测此次袭击事件也许与十年前的德雷斯罗萨市长之争有关……”

医生看向依旧稳稳跪坐在地面上的路飞，虽然早有猜测，但是现在罗终于确定了，路飞离开的这一周就是去找多弗的麻烦了。对于刚刚找回记忆的罗来说，眼看着多弗枪杀柯拉先生的事仿佛刚刚发生，而现在多弗被制裁的事实就立刻被路飞送到了他的面前。罗此刻感受到的比起大仇得报的快意更多的是一种不真实感，杀害了柯拉先生的多弗朗明哥就这样被……而加深了医生不真实感的则是窗外的那些怨灵，这个消息没能让它们安静下来，那些怨气也依旧深重地笼罩着弗雷凡斯。

就像柯拉松在日记中写的那样：  
“多弗犯下的罪孽注定要还，但不是现在，不是以这种简单的方式，只是杀死多弗不能让弗雷凡斯得到真正的解脱。”  
冒险者的表情没有出现任何变化，仿佛他以重伤的代价袭击多弗朗明哥只是件什么微不足道的小事一样，他还在等待更重要的消息。

此刻收音机中新闻主播的声音却突然停了下来，稿件传递的声音不时传来，很快主播就再次开口，可是本该沉稳的播音声线现在却满是无法掩饰的慌乱，  
“下面插播一条紧急新闻。革命军总参谋长萨博，在巴尔迪哥宣布了德雷斯罗萨现任市长唐吉诃德•多弗朗明哥的死讯！他还宣称革命军将对此次袭击事件负责！  
并且…并且从现在起，他将代表革命军正式向政府宣战！”  
新的稿件再次被送到主播手中，  
“圣地玛丽乔亚……遭到袭击，伤亡人数尚未确认……  
政府宣布从现在开始进入战争紧急状态，各级部门立刻进行战时准备……”

已经完全化作白骨的双腿无法再继续支撑罗的身体，他踉跄着跪倒在路飞面前，医生握着路飞扶住他的手臂，惊急地与男孩对视，  
“革命军？宣战？这和你有关？这到底是怎么回事？草帽当家的！”  
路飞没有回应罗的问题，他只是用哀伤的目光看着罗，仿佛他们的别离已成定局，他现在只想要把罗的模样深深地铭刻在自己的脑海中。

广播中再次响起电流的声音，其中夹杂着工作人员的质询声音，最后就只剩下了一个陌生的男性嗓音，  
“各位国民，你们好，我是革命军的总参谋长萨博。  
从现在开始，全国的公开通讯系统都将由革命军接管，刚才的那条新闻和我接下来的发言，将会重复向所有人播报。  
国民们，我知道你们现在一定十分恐慌，也许正在紧张地准备逃难，但是我必须向你们指出：  
在此次席卷全国的战争面前，这些行动毫无意义！  
所以，我希望你们能够冷静下来，观看下面这一条录像。  
因为这条录像关乎于此次战争的真相，关乎于你们每个人在这场战争中最后的选择。”

这位总参谋长的声音和话语有着让人信服的奇异魅力，可以想象这条新闻在最初播放时，慌乱的民众们是怎样在萨博的话语中不知不觉地安静下来，等待录像的播放，  
“白色城镇弗雷凡斯，因传染病变成了一座死城，和所有的居民一起彻底消亡在世界上。但这只是政府给出的解释，你们接下来看到的才是真相……”

随着萨博的声音结束，年代久远的一份真实录像开始在所有人面前播放。画面中有来自政府的军队，那些士兵面容冷硬，毫不犹疑地对弗雷凡斯的居民开枪射击。在街上奔逃的居民被枪杀，白色精致的建筑物被炮弹袭击，行动不便的老人被砍下头颅，尖叫哭喊的孩童和身前的父母一起被刺穿。医院被屠杀，医生和护士死在他们的病人眼前，电力系统被破坏，依靠医疗仪器的病人们在痛苦中死去；学校被屠杀，修女老师在孩子们面前被子弹击碎头颅，士兵对着满是学生的教室进行无差别扫射，孩子们的鲜血从教室的门缝中溢出………

惨无人道的屠杀，骇人听闻的惨剧，被政府遮盖至今的真相就这样赤裸裸地在全体国民面前展开。而在真实经历过这场噩梦的弗雷凡斯，怨灵们不需要画面也能从声音中回忆起那日的惨象。当这些被扭曲的苦痛重现人前，弗雷凡斯中的怨气喧沸几乎要凝成实质，所有的怨灵都开始齐声哭嚎，重现当日的人间炼狱。

录像的内容还在继续，衣冠楚楚的政府官员为他们的胜利庆贺，唐吉诃德的家主与他们分享珀铅矿带来的利益，他们在虚假的新闻报道中痛心疾首，把受害的城市用带电的铁网围起，所有的真相都被埋葬，一整个城市的血海深仇无人知晓。

总参谋长的声音也在继续，  
“就在前不久，我公开表示对德雷斯罗萨袭击事件负责。政府的发言人告诉你们，这是一场来自反政府势力的恐怖袭击。  
但我要告诉你们的是，这是一场迟到的复仇！一场为弗雷凡斯的复仇！一场为千千万万个‘弗雷凡斯’的复仇！！！”

弗雷凡斯的凶灵在他的救主面前战栗，这是罗不敢想象的一场复仇。制裁，真相，战争一个又一个令人难以置信的信息冲击着整个弗雷凡斯，这才是真正的复仇！只有一场彻底的暴戾的革命才能让弗雷凡斯人从这样深重的怨气中得到解脱！怨灵们的哭嚎变成了抽泣，笼罩在城镇上空的阴云开始消散，被弗雷凡斯选中的凶灵也感受到了力量的流逝。但是收音机没有受到任何影响，萨博的发言仍在继续，

“弗雷凡斯、奥哈拉、圣多雷亚、特奇拉沃尔夫……还有多少个像它们一样的城市在沉默中消亡？有多少无辜的生命被政府埋葬？这个国家在这样的统治者手中还能坚持多久？！  
这，就是这场战争的真相！  
为了已经被屠杀的‘弗雷凡斯’，为了正在被屠杀的‘弗雷凡斯’，为了将要被屠杀的‘弗雷凡斯’，我们发动了这场必然的战争！  
国民们！时代的洪流已经到来！跻身于洪流之中的们必须要做出选择！追随政府还是加入我们？沉沦旧日还是迎来希望？选择的权利在你们每个人手中！  
最后，我只想说，我们一定会赢得这场战争！这个国家和它的国民也一定会迎来真正的自由！”

在这样振奋人心的新希望中，弗雷凡斯终于迎来了真正的解脱。怨灵们变回了普通的亡灵，家人团聚，爱人相拥。在月光的照耀下，弗雷凡斯也显露出了它的真实模样，一座早已破败的城市废墟。  
“难怪你不想留在弗雷凡斯，草帽当家的。”  
医生看着窗外，结束末日的喜悦居然让他和路飞开了个玩笑，不等路飞回应罗就再一次开口，  
“他们接下来会怎么样？”  
“卡塔库栗会来接他们。”  
冒险者声音沙哑地回答他。

“卡塔库栗？”  
“死亡女神的儿子。”  
“如果我没有翻开那本日记……现在也会和他们一起离开吗？”  
罗和路飞对视，男孩露出了一个似哭似笑的表情，  
“不会，我和卡塔库栗说好了，你会和我一起离开。特拉男，你有冒险者的天赋，你可以成为一个通灵人，你可以……自由的生活……”  
“……谢谢你，草帽当家的。”  
罗再一次向他的救主道谢。

随着怨气的消散，罗的力量也已经所剩无几，只够让那边桌子上闪闪发亮的金色耳环缓缓漂浮到他们的面前，  
“能够规避死亡风险的耳环，这是个好礼物，草帽当家的。真可惜，我早就已经死了……”  
罗把耳环放进了路飞的掌心，医生想起了自己把耳环还给路飞时男孩说的话，他看向路飞，  
“你早就知道这东西对我没用吧，草帽当家的。为什么还送我这个？”  
“我只是觉得…特拉男戴上会很好看。”  
路飞注视着罗的耳朵，好像已经想象到他戴上的样子。在探索险境的前夕，把自己保命的东西当做普通耳环送出，真是典型的路飞式乱来。

连白骨手臂都已经消散的亡灵无法再为此嘲笑眼前的冒险者了，他只能用自己额头去贴近路飞的额头。罗是那么认真的和眼前这个男孩对视，哪怕他的眼睛里根本无法倒映出自己的影子，  
“帮我戴上吧，草帽当家的。”  
路飞好像从来没有这样认真的做一件事，他笨拙地掰开耳环的接口，然后把它们夹在医生的耳朵上，男孩用颤抖的手指把耳环捏紧。路飞抬起头重新看向他的爱人，这个名字不合时宜的礼物，还是戴在了罗的耳朵上。

他们注视着彼此，却无法再说出任何一句话语。在医院深夜的钟声中，弗雷凡斯的亡灵消散在路飞的面前，只剩下闪闪发光的金色耳环落在地面，发出微弱而清脆的碰撞声。

冒险者如同失去了灵魂一般跪坐在地面上，有一瞬间甚至会让人觉得他已经死了，直到真正的阳光照进弗雷凡斯，路飞脸上那让人心碎的神情才稍有变化，他在刺目的阳光中眯了一下眼睛，  
“特拉男，弗雷凡斯…天亮了。”  
医院里静悄悄的，没有人回应他，只有地下的耳环在晨光中折射出微弱的光。

路飞就那样雕像似的跪坐了许久，才从地下抓起了那两对耳环放进怀里。他跌跌撞撞地站起身，失去神采的眼睛环顾四周后走向了沙发，他拿起了那张毛毯，那张柯拉松留给罗的毛毯。男孩抱着这张毛毯离开了二楼，来到了医院塌方后被掩埋的地下室前面，  
“我来接你了，特拉男。”

路飞拖着重伤的身体搬挖这些废墟，指甲在粗砾的砂石间崩断，碎裂的肩膀骨骼在沉重的石板下发出更多呻吟，断裂的肋骨再度移位变形，伤痛让男孩的身体不停打晃，可冒险者依旧不知疲惫地继续，直到堵在地下门前的石块瓦砾全都被清理开以后，他才终于停了下来。

路飞走近这个被封藏的地下室，他缓缓地打开了门。一个孩童尸骨随着门的打开扑了出来，路飞用怀抱接住了这具骸骨。和照片上的罗一样的打扮，熟悉的斑点帽扣在小小的骷髅头顶，路飞抱紧了怀里骇人的尸骨。小小的罗等待了这么多年的门，终于开了。

门的里面满是抓挠的血痕，直到今天也依旧清晰可见。十岁孩童被独自关在漆黑阴冷的地下室，没有食物、没有水、没有光，只有门外士兵沉重的脚步声和熟悉人们被杀害的惨叫。他断断续续的哭喊求救，却等不到任何救援。最后甚至连士兵的脚步声都消失在他耳边，他只能在黑暗中等待死亡。到底是怎样的恐惧和绝望才会被人间炼狱一般的弗雷凡斯选中，到底是怎样的恨与痛才能承受住一整个城市的怨气，到底是……

路飞回答不了这些问题，他只能俯下身亲吻自己怀中的骸骨，替他的爱人在阳光下放声痛哭，做一个迟到多年的救主。

弗雷凡斯的末日，结束了。


	10. Chapter 10

会有人爱一个凶灵吗？  
也许会的，但那时候的罗从未考虑过这个问题。

就算有着出色的冒险者天赋，十岁的他也很难在弗雷凡斯的怨气中长时间保持清醒。但是幸好趋利避害的本能被无限放大，那些各怀目的的探险者们最后通常都是以尸体的状态出现在他面前。罗只能通过自己手上的血迹推测，的确是自己把他们变成了尸体。凶灵不会畏惧杀人，他作为人类时的感情都已经和那些无处不在的怨气融为一体了。他只是经受弗雷凡斯的驱使，制造末日，等待复仇。

怨灵们无法离开自己的死亡之地。只要没有人闯入，弗雷凡斯就不会危害到任何人。但是政府依旧不喜欢这个满是怨灵的鬼城，在派出的冒险者们全部身亡后，他们选择在弗雷凡斯施放一个大型的沉眠符咒。鬼城就此陷入沉睡，直到一个普通人的闯入。

比其他怨灵更敏锐的罗，在柯拉松踏入弗雷凡斯的那天就被生灵的气息唤醒了。男孩在医院注视着这个不幸的普通人，当弗雷凡斯彻底苏醒时，不用罗出手，他就会被怨灵们撕成碎片。但是柯拉松远比罗想象的要更加不幸，他居然选择进入医院，把自己送到了弗雷凡斯最恐怖之物的面前。

开始那只是一个恶意的玩笑。能够轻易杀死柯拉松的凶灵扮做一个浑身发抖的小可怜，向男人哭诉一个半真半假的悲惨故事。以前从来没有任何一个冒险者会蠢到相信他的话，鬼城里的孩子绝不可能是活人，只会是比普通怨灵更加凶暴的存在。但是柯拉松是个笨蛋，他相信了这个故事。

满怀恶意的凶灵从一个普通人那里收到了毛毯和泪水。那条柔软的毛毯把他紧紧地裹起来，他仿佛真的从中汲取到了温暖。凶灵终于感受到了自己身上的寒冷，从柯拉松温暖的拥抱中。 他开始真的发抖，真的流泪，他从柯拉松的泪水中找回了自己曾经身为人类的感情。

弗雷凡斯的凶灵变成了真正的孩子，他在深夜把自己关进房间，一遍又一遍地告知柯拉松如何规避危险，他用自己的怨气隔绝那些苏醒的怨灵，真诚地保护这个外来的普通人，哪怕他是多弗朗明哥的亲弟弟。罗不认可自己偷看柯拉松日记是无礼的行为。当时看完档案的柯拉松脸色惨白，无法入睡，甚至对罗目光躲闪。偷看柯拉松的日记是当时能弄清楚到底发生了什么的唯一办法。

弗雷凡斯被屠杀的真相就这样在凶灵面前揭开，刻骨的恨意让罗在失控的边缘挣扎，所以，尽管罗把自己关在房间里，柯拉松还是在那天深夜听到了含糊的歌谣。不要探索深夜的呓语，这是冒险者最基本的法则。但是，愧疚使柯拉松变得不理智，在鬼城的长期生活也在一定程度上侵蚀了他的精神。罗没能阻止柯拉松成为弗雷凡斯的掘墓人。

柯拉松立刻搬到了墓地，而罗因为失控而变得虚弱，这让他连医院都无法离开。凶灵只能操纵自己的怨气保护掘墓人，直到尸骨被安葬的怨灵们认可了掘墓人的存在，那些怨灵默认了柯拉松的存在，掘墓人成了弗雷凡斯的一份子。安葬尸骨不止让柯拉松得到了怨灵们的承认，也让弗雷凡斯的怨气逐渐消散，与怨气相生的罗也变得越来越虚弱。

厌倦了被怨气驱使的罗接受了这个结局，他以为自己会就这样随着弗雷凡斯的怨气消散，而柯拉松会带着证据离开这里，为弗雷凡斯讨一个公道。但是在所有尸骨都被安葬的那一天，罗没有等来自己的彻底消散，而是等来了久违的外来者。存放证据的图书馆被烧毁，柯拉松狼狈地从墓地逃回医院，是多弗朗明哥来了。

仇人的到来让罗陷入更加严重的失控，罗保持清醒的时间越来越短，他只能装作畏光整日躲在自己的房间。而柯拉松的精神状态也更加糟糕，他再一次听到了深夜的呓语，听到了完整的歌谣。罗无法从柯拉松语焉不详的日记上推测他究竟对那个歌谣有怎样的理解，但是柯拉松“用鲜血唤醒弗雷凡斯怨灵”的决定是罗绝对不愿意看到的。失去大半怨气的罗无法阻止多弗朗明哥，他唯一能想到的办法就是让柯拉松放下弗雷凡斯的一切，立刻逃出这里。

柯拉松不会抛弃罗这个可怜的孩子，但是，如果他发现这个孩子一直在欺骗他呢？如果他发现这个孩子就是他至今面临的最大危险呢？

到了那时，看清罗真实面目的柯拉松就会明白，一个凶灵和一座鬼城不值得自己献出宝贵的生命。

曾经的病历，医院的地图，这些零零散散的暗示被罗摆放在柯拉松面前，直到男人在日记里混乱的发问，最后惊惧的留下那句，“不要靠近罗！”……罗以为自己的计划成功了。但是，弗雷凡斯的救主不会轻易放弃，他最后还是选择了和他的哥哥执枪对峙。

多弗的唇舌淬着毒药，  
“我就知道你不会死在这里，柯拉松。呋呋呋呋，虽然不知道你做了什么，但弗雷凡斯的怨气确实消散了大半，真是帮了大忙啊，我的弟弟。”  
“你要彻底毁了弗雷凡斯好掩盖你和政府的罪行对吗？！”  
“没办法啊，柯拉松。谁叫革命军的人盯上了我们呢，要是被他们拿到证据……你知道后果的。”  
“我不会让你得逞的，多弗朗明哥。”  
“你做不到扣下扳机，柯拉松。”

被困在医院的凶灵只能眼睁睁看着这一切发生，其他的怨灵则被多弗的属下拦在墓地之外。与柯拉松不同，他哥哥是个极具天赋的冒险者，失去了怨气庇佑的弗雷凡斯什么也阻止不了。鲜血在柯拉松的胸前绽放，仿若一朵又一朵血色的蔷薇，那样的血色弥漫了罗的全部视野，如柯拉松设想的那样，救主的鲜血唤醒了弗雷凡斯的怨气。

就像刚刚成为凶灵时一样，罗短暂的失去了意识。等到他眼前的血色消失后，被凶灵重创的多弗朗明哥已经逃出了弗雷凡斯，怨灵们隔着铁网向那个男人怒吼。罗则跪倒在墓地里，颤抖着把手掌压在柯拉松胸前的弹孔上，好像那样做就能阻止死亡。

“罗……”  
“你别说话了…柯拉先生…我会救你的，我是医生，我会救你的……”  
“罗，没有时间了……”  
柯拉松握住罗冰冷的手掌，  
“很抱歉，让你眼睁睁看着我死去，导致你被恶意侵蚀……  
所以我必须举行仪式，否则你就会变成真正的怪物……  
我会封印你的记忆，让你忘记一切和我有关的事情……  
别哭，罗……  
弗雷凡斯还会迎来第二位救主，等到末日结束时，你就可以再想起我了……”

会有人爱一个凶灵吗？  
柯拉松用生命和灵魂给了罗答案，那个男人微笑着对他说，  
“我爱你哦，罗！”

“柯拉先生！！！”  
罗尖叫着睁开了双眼，他垂着头坐在地下，凶灵茫然地看着自己的手掌，消散前的溃烂和白骨全都恢复原貌，就连如同附骨之疽一般的白斑也消失不见，如果不是亡灵特有的寒冷体温，他甚至以为自己已经变成了一个健康的正常人。在末日结束前恢复了记忆的他，不是应该循着从前的轨迹，被恶意侵蚀，然后随着怨气的消散一同消散吗？他为什么还存在着？还有草帽当家的，草帽当家的怎么样了？他伤得那么重……

医生立刻抬起了头，却正撞进一个幽绿色魂灵空洞的眼中，幽魂啜泣了一声才看向罗，  
“你…就是特拉男君吧？”  
罗从来没有见过这样的魂灵，像是鬼火组成的骷髅，医生的视线透过幽魂看到了躺在地下的冒险者，  
“草帽当家的！你是什么人？”  
罗戒备地注视着眼前这个怪异的幽魂。  
“路飞先生也许和你提到过我，我叫布鲁克，是他的音乐家。”

“通灵人？”  
“看来他和你提起过我，是的，我是一个通灵人。”  
“草帽当家的他怎么了？”  
医生确认了布鲁克没有恶意后就立刻来到了冒险者的身边，  
“他伤的很重，但是幽魂状态下的我什么也帮不上他……”  
布鲁克绕着路飞飘荡，呜咽的哭声在医院的地下回荡。  
“跟我来……”  
罗已经打横抱起了地下的冒险者，步履匆匆地走上了台阶。

“太好了……昨夜就已经到达这里的路飞先生却直到今天上午也没有联络我们。因为本体和伙伴们在的地方离这里太远了，所以我才以这样的姿态飘了过来，没想到……”  
冒险者的伤都被处理妥当，布鲁克飘在半空，声音里还带着哽咽。确认了路飞没有生命危险后，罗才终于放松了下来，医生看着自己的手掌，神情依旧恍惚，  
“我应该已经消散了……为什么，我还存在？”  
“虽然我不确定你身上发生了什么，特拉男君。但是，应该和这个有关……”  
闪闪发光的金色耳环从路飞的怀里飘到了罗的面前。

罗伸出手掌接住了“死亡女神的诅咒”，医生摇了摇头，  
“死亡法则对亡灵没有意义。”  
布鲁克把目光落到了昏睡的冒险者身上，  
“但是它会在路飞先生身上发挥作用。”  
布鲁克重新看向医生，鬼火一样的幽魂在布鲁克空洞的眼眶中跳动，  
“心碎是会让人死去的，特拉男君。”

罗只觉得有什么哽在了喉咙，一个猜想浮现在他的脑海，那让他的眼眶酸热。医生颤抖着唇，却无法吐露出任何话语，  
“你的消散让路飞先生心碎，特拉男君。”  
布鲁克的声音就像叹息，他证实了罗的猜想，

“只有你的归来才能让路飞先生活下去，这就是死亡法则的判定。”

“你真的会开车吗？草帽当家的？！”  
红色的吉普车在公路上开出了s型，副驾驶的医生下意识抓住了车顶扶手。跟着车子一起摇晃的冒险者笑嘻嘻地向罗道歉，但是车子依旧没有好好走直线。冒险者兴高采烈地给罗讲自己的伙伴们，带着墨镜的冒险者时不时偏过头看他，灿烂的笑容好像比太阳更耀眼。罗还是招架不住路飞独有的热情，他只能尽量让自己的视线看着车前的道路，耳朵上的金环在阳光下闪闪发亮。

“哦！对了！特拉男！我这有一封信，是养山羊的老爷子给你的！”  
“老爷子？”  
医生疑惑地看向路飞，  
“是柯拉松的养父。”  
“柯拉先生的……是战国先生吗？”  
“对对对，就是他！信在我包里，最里面那层。”  
罗拿过路飞放在后座的背包，从最里面的夹层拿出了一张薄薄的信。

罗抬起头和路飞对视，男孩的眼睛挡在墨镜后面，罗看不到任何情绪，可他却还是感到了安心，好像只要有路飞这样注视着他，他就能面对一切。医生低下头，打开了手中的信。与其说是信，倒不如说是一张纸条，罗很快就读完了。男孩注视着罗的表情，  
“怎么了？特拉男，里面写什么了？”  
罗把信纸放回了信封，  
“没什么，草帽当家的。”

“……我总是说，罗西南迪是我最骄傲的孩子。但是罗西南迪却不喜欢我这么说，因为他不能成为一名冒险者。”

罗凑近了面前的男孩，他伸出手把冒险者的墨镜推到头上，男人专注地与路飞对视。

“很遗憾，下面这句话我不能直接告诉我最骄傲的孩子了。但是，告诉你们也不错……”

罗捧住了男孩的脸颊，金色的眼睛里满满都是眼前的这个人，他笑了一下，吻上了自己的救主。

“那句话就是：罗西南迪是这个世界上最好的冒险者。  
因为冒险者真正的天赋，是爱。”

“我爱你，草帽当家的。”


End file.
